


Celo de un demonio

by Saratracy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratracy/pseuds/Saratracy
Summary: Quien diría que los demonios entraban en celo después de tener cierta edad?Pues a Okumura Rin no le avisaron de eso y su parte humana provoca que los humanos se sintieran atraídos por el aroma que desprendíaPero otra cosa es que su padre biológico Satan, era un padre junto a sus hermanos mayores son muy sobreproctector con sus hijos o hermanos de naturaleza de sumisa ¡ESO JAMÁS LO VINO VENIR!





	1. Capitulo 1

Okumura Rin hijo de Satan, eso fue descubierto por sus compañeros de clase hace unos dias que ahora lo evitaban, en este momento se encontraba en la azotea de los dormitorios viendo el paisaje de la ciudad donde se encontraba la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz y mientras lo hacia estaba acariciando detrás de la oreja de Kuro

"La vista desde aquí es maravillosa"dijo Mephisto al lado del adolescente, que brinco por la aparición del director de la escuela

"¡¿Desde cuando estas aquí?!"grito Rin, en ningún momento lo había sentido lo mas probable es que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió en ningún momento

"He estado aquí desde hace un rato"dijo Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros"Toma esto te ayudara a entender lo que le esta apunto de suceder a tu cuerpo"dijo extendiendole un libro que parecía antiguo

Rin toma el libro sin entender a lo que el excéntrico demonio le decía, abrió la portada y prácticamente no le entendía nada así que se lo habento en la cara a Mephisto

"¡No entiendo nada lo que dice!"grito Rin, eso parecía una broma y conociendo a Mephisto podría ser una

"No hay necesidad de ser agresivo, parece que no entiendes el idioma del libro, te recomiendo que lo veas atentamente y te concentres"dijo Mephisto sobandose la nariz y entregandole el libro de nuevo al hijo de Satan

Rin todavía que era una broma de mal gusto por el demonio mayor pero le hizo caso, se sorprendió cuando las palabras empezaron a tomar forma para el, leyó el titulo ''Posiciones para pasar una noche ardiente con tu pareja' su rostro tomo distintas tonalidades de color rojo, ¡Sabia que era una broma de mal gusto del maldito payaso! Volvió a abentarle el libro a la cara

"¿Porque me abientas el libro? Eso le va a pasara tu cuerpo"dijo Mephisto quitándose el libro de la cara"Ups, libro equivocado"dijo después de leer el titulo del libro, saco otro libro de su abrigo"Este es el libro correcto, olvida lo que acabas de leer"dijo 

Rin le arrebató el libro de las manos esperando que la broma continuara volvió a ser lo mismo 'Anatomía de un demonio sumiso' 

"Demonio sumiso ¿Que es eso?"pregunto Rin confundido, no entendía como eso se relacionaba con el

"Si eso es lo que eres, veras los demonios de Gehema se dividen en dos grupos los dominantes y los sumisos tu entras en la categoría de sumiso"dijo Mephisto con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba bueno una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba ya que tiene muchas

"¿Pero que significa ser sumiso?¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?"pregunto Rin, nada de lo que le había dicho Mephisto le decía el porque de ser sumiso

"Pero que impaciente eres a eso me dirigía, ser un demonio sumiso se significa ser la mujer en una relación entre demonios"dijo Mephisto disfrutando la cara de Rin, esas palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Rin

"¡¿QUE?!"grito Rin, Mephisto estaba seguro que se escuchaba en todo el dormitorio

"Pero que ruidoso eres"dijo Mephisto quitándose las manos de la cabeza

"¡Cambia eso!"grito Rin sacudiendo al Rey Demonio del Tiempo 

"Eso no se puede hacer, hermano pequeño, eres así desde que naciste"dijo Mephisto restandole importancia el que lo estuviera sacudiendo de un lado a otro

"¿Hermano menor?"pregunto Rin confundido

"Realmente no le prestas atención a tus clases de exorcismo, eres hijo de Satan tienes 8 hermanos mayores, Amaimon es uno de ellos, yo me incluyo en eso mi verdadero nombre es Samael, Rey Demonio del Tiempo"dijo Mephisto como si nada"Padre quiere hablar contigo sobre tu estado de demonio sumiso"esas palabras dejaron helado a Rin, reacciono escuchando lamentos cambiando su mirada de Mephisto de dio cuenta que la puerta hacia Gehema se estaba formando al lado de ellos, trato de escapar pero un fuerte agarre de parte del Rey Demonio le impidió escapar dio un grito cuando fue levantado con facilidad por dicho demonio y entraron por la puerta, lo único que quedo de el fue la Kurikara y un muy sorprendido Kuro

"Ha, padre abrió la puerta lejos, tendremos que caminar"dijo Mephisto con un suspiro"Vamos"dijo hacia Rin que se veía inseguro de seguirlo, pero estaba en un lugar desconocido así que siguió al Rey Demonio, Rin pensaba que Gehema era una versión de Asshia deformada y que daba miedo pero no era así lo único diferente era el color del cielo que eran de un rojo y las personas que caminaban por las calles pero estas eran demonios pero en si era igual al mundo en el que vive demonios incluso había autos, el era el centro de la atención, desde que entro en Gehema estaba en su forma demoníaca y por ende se mostraban sus llamas

"Es el príncipe, que bonito es"dijo un demonio que parecía mujer

"Tu crees que tenga una oportunidad con el? Es de mi tipo"dijo otro demonio a sus compañeros

"No lo creo"dijo uno de los demonios que estaban con el así rompiendo las esperanzas del primero

"Je, hermanito tus primeros minutos en Gehema y ya tienes un grupo de admiradores"dijo Mephisto con burla 

"Callate"dijo Rin no queriendo ver la cara de burla de Mephisto

Caminaron un rato, Rin admiraba como todo era igual a Asshia, llegaron a donde se debía encontrar la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz solo que en su lugar se encontraba un castillo

"Esto sigue siendo una escuela, solo que también es el castillo donde decide nuestro padre"dijo Mephisto adivinando lo que Rin estaba pensando, Rin no pudo contestarle ya que fue derribado y aprisionado en un abrazo que le estaba sacando el aire

"¡Al fin te puedo tener en mis brazos pequeño demonio!"grito el desconocido sacándole el oxigeno, en lo que Rin se estaba muriendo varios de los demonios a su alrededor veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"Padre, se que estas feliz pero vas a matar a tu hijo mas joven si sigues haciendo eso, recuerda que es parte humano"dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa

"¡Oh tienes razón, lo siento!"grito el hombre dejando a Rin en el piso, Rin pudo respirar de nuevo y observar al que estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida

Era un hombre que estaba entre los 35-40 años con una tez de piel un poco pálida, su cabello blanco le llegaba por la cintura, sus orejas eran muy parecidas a las suyas, estaba vistiendo ropa negra en su totalidad en si era un hombre muy apuesto, pero lo que destacaba de el eran esos cuerno hechos de fuego azul

"Creo que seria mejor que hablemos en tu oficina padre"dijo Mephisto viendo que la expresión de Rin cambiaba a una de odio, Satán solo dio un chasquido de dedos y aparecieron en una oficina, el Dios Demonios se sentó en la silla y cerro los ojos esperando el estallido de unos de sus hijos menores, Mephisto ya había salido de la habitación desde que llegaron 

"Se que estas enojado"dijo Satán tranquilo

"No tienes idea de lo enojado que estoy"dijo Rin apenas conteniendo su enojo

"Traerte de repente y nuestras ultima reunión no fue una experiencia agradable para ti"dijo Satán en ningún momento había abierto los ojos

"¡Mataste a mi padre!"grito Rin dejando ver su enojo, las llamas azules se prendieron a su alrededor

"El no era tu padre, para mi fue un humano que me quito a mis hijos y por eso uno de ellos es un exorcista que odia a los demonios con todo su ser"dijo Satán abriendo los ojos mostrando que tenia la pupila de color rojo"Puede que el los haya criado y en lo mas profundo de mi ser estoy agradecido con el"dijo, esto tomo por sorpresa a Rin que se calmo un poco tras las palabras"Si hubieran enviado a otra persona para eliminarlos se que lo haría sin dudarlo como el actual Paladín, pero el no lo hizo, el vio que eran unos niños indefensos que no tenían la culpa de nada"continuo, Rin lentamente se fue sentando en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio

"¿Entonces porque lo mataste?"pregunto Rin con una voz débil apenas un susurro

"Ese no era mi día, tus hermanos mayores son muy problemáticos, provocaron varios incidentes que hacían que me sacara el pelo, cuando Astaroth llego con noticias de que te había encontrado me sentí feliz, pero cuando fue exorcisado dos veces fue cuando me enoje y no medi mis acciones"explico Satán suspirando y buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio"Cuando yo poseo a una persona decido que hacer con el alma si la destruyo o dejarla sufrir en un cuerpo que ya esta muerto, normalmente hago lo segundo, pero con el hice una excepción"le mostró a Rin lo que parecía ser una canica de color azul celeste"Esta es su alma, me di el tiempo de conocer a la persona que crió a mis hijos y realmente me siento mal por lo que le hice"le extendió la alma de Shiro a Rin que lo tomo con manos temblorosa

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la esfera toda la habitación desapareció y fue cambiado por una habitación completamente en blanco

"Hola"dijo una voz detrás de Rin, volteando no pudo hacer que las lagrimas calleran de sus ojos, Shiro estaba como el día en que murió, de inmediato fue a abrazarlo

"Viejo"dijo Rin entre sollozos

"No llores, así pareces un bebe"dijo Shiro abrazando a la forma indefensa de Rin"Se que Satán ha hecho varias cosas malas pero dale otra oportunidad"dijo causando que Rin lo viera sorprendido

"¡Pero...!"trato de decir Rin, solo que un movimiento de cabeza de Shiro lo detuvo

"Satan y Astaroth solo actuaban así porque estaba enojados conmigo por haberles quitado de sus vidas, yo también hubiera actuado de la misma manera si me los quitaran recién nacidos y que no sepa nada de ustedes durante 15 años"dijo Shiro sujetando a Rin por lo hombros"Todo el tiempo que he estado aquí he visto que Satán es un ¿hombre? No se como describirlo exactamente, pero se preocupa por sus hijos, siempre que Samael venia para dar informes de inmediato preguntaba por ti y Yukio, puede que sus acciones no sean las correctas pero siempre se ha preocupado por ustedes, sabes la razón de la Noche Azul, eso fue porque el Vaticano quería matar a su madre mientras estaba embarazada de ustedes, ahí fue cuando Satán intervino y salvo a su querida, así ustedes pudieron nacer, por eso digo que le des otra oportunidad"dijo, viendo a Rin a los ojos"Bueno creo que es hora de irme, dile a Yukio que lo amo y cuida bien de Kuro"dijo dándole un abrazo y caminar unos pasos lejos de Rin"Cuidate Rin"dijo dándole un sonrisa

"¡Viejo!"grito Rin tratando de alcanzarlo, Rin abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en la oficina de Satán, de inmediato vio la canica que se estaba desmoronando en su mano

"Shiro ya puede descansar en paz, parece que su ultimo deseo era hablar contigo"dijo Satan viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa triste, Rin no pudo mantener sus lagrimas, Satan se levanto de su silla y fue abrazarlo el realmente no esperaba que Rin lo abrazara de vuelta pero de todos modos quería que su hijo tuviera algo con que apoyarse, se sorprendió cuando Rin lo abrazo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte

Rin no sabia porque pero se sentía seguro en los brazos de Satanás eran cálidos y reconfortantes, eran como los brazos de Shiro cuando lo abrazaba, talvéz le podría dar una oportunidad

Satán paso una mano por el cabello de Rin que se encontraba dormido por tanto llanto, hace tiempo que anhelaba poder hacerlo

"Al fin dejo salír todo eh?"dijo Mephisto entrando por la puerta

"Se ve tan tranquilo"dijo Satan sin dejar de pasar la mano por el cabello de su hijo se rió un poco cuando su mano paso por unos de los pequeños cuernos de fuego azul"Seria lo mejor que lo lleves a su dormitorio en Asshia no queremos que Yukio se preocupe"dijo levantándose y dándole a Rin a Mephisto se volvió a reír cuando la cola de Rin se enredó en su muñeca"Ya mañana hablaremos"dijo desenruedando la cola de su muñeca

"Ya te tomo afecto"dijo Mephisto ayudando a su padre a desenruedar a cola de la mano de su padre, no por nada la cola era uno de los puntos mas débiles de un demonio"Traigo a Yukio?"pregunto a su padre quien lo pensó un momento para negar con la cabeza 

"No, no seria lo mejor, el me odia con todo su ser, mejor me gano el afecto de Rin antes de intentar algo con el ademas el es 100% humano estar en Gehema solo le hará daño"dijo Satan, paso una de sus manos para quitarle el cabello de la frente a su hijo y darle un beso en esta"Descansa pequeño demonio"dijo, fue a su escritorio y agarro una navaja que tenia en el cajón y se corto la mano salpicando con sangre el piso, la puerta de Gehema se empezó a formar

"Hasta mañana padre"dijo Mephisto atravesando la puerta con un Rin dormido

Satán solo pudo suspirar viendo que sus hijos desaparecían por la puerta de Gehema, se ajustó el cabello a una coleta para enfrentar al papeleo que tenia en el escritorio, esta parte es por la que odiaba ser el Dios Demonio, muchos informes de los demonios de menor rango, solo esperaba que sus hijos mayores no destruyeran nada y una explosión le quito sus esperanzas

Rin se despertó en su cama, vio que Yukio aun no llegaba de su misión, Kuro salto a su regazo y se empezó a frotar contra el

"¿Estas bien?"pregunto Kuro preocupado"Desapareciste por esa extraña puerta y cuando volviste estabas dormido, Satánas no te hizo algo malo verdad?"pregunto preocupado

"No, no me hizo nada malo solo quería hablar, aunque nisiquiera hable con el, Shiro te manda saludos Kuro"dijo Rin con una sonrisa triste

"¡¿Shiro esta vivo?!"pregunto Kuro emocionado

"No, no lo estas era un alma que Satanas tenia, el descanso en paz una vez que hablo conmigo, el me dijo que le dieran una oportunidad a Satán y que le mandara saludos a ti y a Yukio y que los quería mucho"dijo Rin

"Ya veo"dijo Kuro desanimandose

"No te pongas así, ven vamos a dormir"dijo Rin abrazando al pequeño gato y acomodandose para poder dormir un rato"Buenas noches, Kuro"dijo

"Buenas noches, Rin"dijo Kuro de vuelta acercándose a Rin

Suguro Ryuuji estaba acostado en su cama pensando en el chico que conquistó su corazón, pero estaba enojado con el por ocultarle que era el hijo de Satán, no estaba enojado por quien es su padre si no por habérselo ocultado, se supone que eran amigos aunque el quisiera ser mas pero lo mas probable es que los sentimientos no sean mutuos

"(¿Que ma has hecho Rin?)"pregunto en su mente Bon, no podía dejar de pensar en el medio demonio, antes era lindo con esos colmillos pero ahora que tenia cola parecida a la de un león a sus ojos lo hacia mas lindo, no podía mas tenia que decirle sus sentimientos 

"Bon ¿A donde vas?"pregunto Konekomaru desde su cama

Bon no dijo nada simplemente se puso sus zapatos y salio de la habitación

"Dejalo, ya se que va a ser no es nada malo y esto no es de nuestra incumbencia"dijo Shima desde su cama, Konekomaru no parecía seguro pero solo se limito a suspirar y acostarse de nuevo

Bon esta observando los dormitorios viejos donde los gemelos Okumura vivían, se sentía nervioso, jamás se había confesado a alguien, vio la figura de Rin sentada en el techo, al parecer no era el único con problemas para dormir, se adentro al edificio decidió que esto necesitaba acabarse pronto, se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta viendo hacia la manija, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando escucho el grito sorprendido de Rin y la voz del director de la escuela, sabia que estaba mal quedarse para escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero ¿que era un demonio sumiso? Y no se esperaba que Mephisto resultara ser unos de los Reyes Demonio, ahora entendía como es que Amaimon logro entrar en la escuela, abrió la puerta cuando escuchó que Rin gritaba, solo vio el contorno de una puerta desaparecer y la Kurikara en el piso junto al familiar de Rin

"¡¿Que paso?!"grito Bon a nadie en especial el unicoo que se encontraba en el lugar era Kuro y eso lo hacia sentir estúpido por haberle gritado a un demonio que seguramente no entendía sus palabras

"Hermano mayor llevo a Hermano menor a Gehema para que pudiera hablar con padre"sono una voz monótoma que se le hacia conocida, se volteo para ver a Amaimon que estaba sentado en lo mas alto del tejado de los dormitorios, tenia una paleta en lo boca mientras lo decía

"¡¿Que haces aqui?!"pregunto Bon, no se esperaba ver al Rey Demonio de la Tierra tan pronto

"Me gusta estar en Asshia, los sabores de los dulces son mejores aquí que en Gehema"dijo Amaimon encogiendose de hombros

"¡No por esa razón digo porque estas aquí en los dormitorios!"grito Bon con una gota de sudor por la razón del demonio

"Mmm, simplemente acompañe a Hermano Mayor esperando volver a jugar con Hermano menor"dijo Amaimon sacando mas dulces

"¿Jugar?"pregunto Bon incrédulo

"Si, de verdad creiste que Rin tenia oportunidad contra mi? Hay milenios de diferencia entre nosotros, en si Rin apenas va a ser un demonio que dejo de ser un niño"dijo Amaimon metiéndose otra paleta a la boca"Por eso padre quiera hablar con el, el es de naturaleza sumisa y padre puede ser un poco sobreproctector con sus hijos sumisos, y ya me callo por que siento que estoy revelando demasiado información"dijo preparándose para salir del lugar

"¡Espera!"grito Bon deteniendo a Amaimon de irse"¿Que es un demonio sumiso?"pregunto confundido

"Bueno creo que sepas eso no hace daño"dijo Amaimon lanzandole un libro"Todas tus preguntas se responderán una vez que termines de leer el libro"dijo para después saltar de la azotea

Bon miro el libro, decidió que toda la conversación con el Rey Demonio la iba a mantener en secreto, Rin ya tenia suficientes problemas con el Vaticano como para agregarle mas y si el Vaticano se enterraban que hablo con Satan seguramente lo ejecutarian, suspiro viendo hacia la luna llena que se mostraba en el cielo, al final no pudo decirle sus sentimientos al medio demonio


	2. Capitulo 2

Bon estaba sorprendido por la información que contenía el libro, no sabia que los demonios se clasificaban de esa manera, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la parte de los sumisos, lo que Rin era, el podía quedar embarazado, si Rin le daba una oportunidad de estar juntos y duraban el tiempo suficiente podían formar una familia juntos eso lo hizo feliz

Pero había un problema en todo el asunto, y era que las relaciones entre dos personas del mismo sexo no estaban bien vistas en su religión, sabia que a su familia no le iba a decir nada de hecho lo apoyarían, pero con Rin dudaba que el Vaticano lo dejara tener descendencia en primer lugar, suspiro si que estaba en una situación complicada

Rin se despertó por un brusco movimiento, abriendo los ojos lentamente pudo visualizar a Arthur Aguts Angel parado a lado de su cama

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"pregunto Rin tallandose los ojos

"El Grigori quiere hablar contigo apurte a cambiar demonio"dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño hacia el somnoliento demonio para después salir de la habitación 

Rin se puso nervioso, no había razón de porque el Vaticano lo llamara tan pronto, no podían saber que hablo con Satán, se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, bueno era lo único que tenia limpio hace tiempo que no lavaba su ropa, salio de la habitación viendo que Arthur lo estaba esperando a lado de la puerta, Arthur cero la puerta de la habitación y inserto una llave, entro por la puerta que daba a un pasillo, Rin lo siguió sabiendo que el Paladín no le importaba lastimarlo si no seguia las órdenes que le dieron el Grigori

Y aquí estaba enfrente de los Grigori

"Okumura Rin"dijo el integrante femenino

"¿Si?"pregunto Rin intentando parecer fuerte enfrente de ellos aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios

"Nos hemos enterado de algo"dijo el mas viejo de ellos, Rin entro en pánico con eso

"¿Y que seria?"pregunto Rin esperando que no fuera su conversación con Satán

"Tu estado como demonio sumiso"dijo el ultimo de los Grigori 

"¡¿U-Ustedes como lo saben?!"pregunto Rin con la cara sonrojada

"Recuerda que eres vigilado las 24 horas"dijo la mujer

"Para que el plan de Mephisto funcione necesitamos mas descendientes de tu sangre"dijo el anciano

"Pero eso significa que...."dijo Rin poniendo una mano es su vientre

"Si, necesitamos que te embarazes"dijo el tercero, los demás en la sala solo susurraban en asombro por la petición de sus superiores 

"¡Pero apenas tengo 15 años!"grito Rin no creyendo lo que le decían, algunos de los integrantes de la sala estuvieron de acuerdo con el demonio, además no era natural que un hombre se embarazara

"Nosotros te brindaremos los recursos que necesites para criarlo, incluso ya tenemos que candidato para poder enseminarte"dijo el tercero"Arthur Agust Angel es el candidato, el es el hombre perfecto para la tarea"incluso Arthur no se esperaba eso considerando su expresión de sorpresa que tenia en la cara

"¡Espera un momento ni siquiera puedo decidir quien va a ser el padre del hijo que voy a cargar durante nueve meses, ademas no creo que a Arthur le guste la idea, solo miralo no puede pronunciar ninguna palabra!"grito Rin sorprendido por lo simple que los Grigori decidieron juntarlo con el Paladin 

"Aunque me duela admitirlo estoy de acuerdo con el demonio"dijo Arthur saliendo de su aturdimiento, muchos se sorprendieron de eso, nunca ves a Arthur ir en contra de los Grigori

"Y no es el único"sono una voz por toda la sala, les causo escalofríos a todos, Rin conocía bien esa voz y supo que las cosas se iban a poner peor

Una llama azul exploto detrás de Rin, eso alarmó a todos los presentes, Arthur de inmediato saco su espada y se lanzo a Rin, solo que las llamas lo detuvieron

"¿Te atreves atacar a mi hijo?"pregunto la llama alarmando aun mas a los presentes, de las llamas se formo la forma de Satán y así confirmando a Rin que la reunión iba a salir mal

"¡¿Como puedes estar aquí?!"grito uno de los Grigori, no creyendo lo que estaba enfrente de el

"Al que ustedes llaman Dios me dio permiso de estar un tiempo en Asshia, pero no estoy feliz de ver como forzaban a mi hijo a tener un hijo de ese tipo"dijo Satán con el ceño fruncido y señalando a Arthur que no se movía de su lugar por el shock de tener al Dios Demonio enfrente de el

"Padre, no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo con los demás, después de todo fue mi culpa de pensar de que Rin era su arma contra ti"dijo Mephisto poniéndole una mano en el hombro

"A si sigo enojado contigo por eso"dijo Satan ahorra frunciendole el ceño al Rey Demonio del Tiempo

"Bueno era la única manera de que no ejecutarán a Rin"dijo Mephisto encogiendose de hombros

"Espera ¿Nos engañaste?"dijo uno de los Grigori

"Nunca confíes en un demonio"dijo Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros y pareciendo desinteresado por el asunto

"¡Pagaras por tus crímenes!"grito Arthur lazandose encontra de Mephisto, el Rey Demonio lo vio aburrido todo el tiempo el simplemente levanto su mano parando la espada, muchos gritos sorprendidos se empezaron a escuchar"¡Imposible!"grito poniendo mas fuerza en la espada con esperanzas de que su ataque tuviera efecto y partiera a la mitad al demonio que estaba parado enfrente de el

"Excalibur ¿Porque obedeces a este hombre?"pregunto Satán viendo hacia la espada

"Simplemente estaba aburrida Lord Satán, este hombre se me hace gracioso con todo ese ego que tiene"dijo Excalibur, Arthur vio sorprendido a la espada que todo el tiempo lo estaba halagando, en un momento Excalibur se hizo demasiada pesada para que Arthur lo pueda sostener"Pero sinceramente esto se empezó a ser aburrido desde hace un tiempo, puedes dejar de tratar de levantarme? No va a funcionar yo elijo quien me puede portar"dijo hacia Arthur que estaba tratando de levantarla, Satán suspiro agaro la espada y se la puso en el hombro

Arthur se quedo viendo hacia el Dios Demonio sin capaz de hacer nada, todas sus habilidades de exorcista dependían de Excalibur, es cierto que sabia unos cuantos versos pero ninguno de ellos servirían en contra de Satán, incluso el no sabia si el Dios Demonio tenia un verso fatal

"Entonces ¿Porque te encuentras aquí Satanas?"pregunto Arthur el nombre lo había dicho con disgusto

"Originalmente vine para darle explicaciones a mi hijo mas joven de lo que le va a estar pasando a su cuerpo, pero me encuentro con esta cosa, forzandolo a aparearse con un hombre que lo mataría sin dudarlo y que tenga a sus hijos, esto sinceramente no me agrada en lo absoluto y no soy el único que esta disgustado con sus acciones"dijo Satan con un ceño fruncido, Mephisto había quitado a Excalibur de los hombros de su padre, si llegara a prenderse en fuego Excalibur pagaría las consecuencias de que Satán se hubiera enojado

"¿Quien es este otro del que hablas? Y ¿Como es que puedes estar aqui? Tu eres muy poderoso para que Asshia pueda soportar tu estadia prolongada"pregunto uno de los integrantes del Grigori, estaban sorprendidos del que el ser mas temible estaba parado enfrente de ellos y estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas sin que los matara por hacer eso

"Mis otros hijos se están conteniendo para no venir aquí y matarlos a todos y su dios también esta disgustado por esto, puede que el haya soportado que ocupen su nombre para hacer cosas atroces pero el finalmente esta llegando a su limite de paciencia y debo decir que el tiene mucha"dijo Satán"Y si soy demasiado poderoso para estar en Asshia, pero como dije antes 'el' me dio permiso para estar unas cuantas horas aquí, puedo ver que están confundidos para saber a quien me refiero así que lo explicaré, para ponerlo en simples palabras es el padre de Jesús, el cielo existe y estamos aliados con ellos, recuerden que yo soy un ángel que fue desterrado"dijo, todos sabían que Satan era un ángel caído pero la reciente revelación de que el Dios Demonio era un aliado de su antiguo hogar era demasiado para ellos

"¿Aliado?"pregunto uno de los Grigori, aun sin creer las palabras del Demonio

"Si, nosotros los demonios tenemos reglas, una de las mas importantes es no dañar a los humanos o no venir a Asshia si no es necesario, pero no todos las respetan y algunos no tiene opción ya que se alimentan de las emociones o algo parecido ellos son los unicos que tienen el derecho de estar en Asshia y los del cielo tiene problemas con los otros Ángeles caídos por eso decidimos unir fuerzas, ha sido así desde hace 100 años"dijo Satan, a muchos de los que estaban en la sala sentían que su cabeza les iba a explotar por tanta información 

"Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Porque provocaste la Noche Azul?"pregunto la integrante femenina del Grigori, muchos de la sala parecían tener la misma pregunta, se asustaron cuando Satán estalló en llamas azules

"¡Los anteriores Grigori ordenaron matar a Yuri!"grito Satán, Rin siendo sumiso le afecto ya que su cola se enrosco en su pierna y bajo su cabeza en señal de sumisión mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, Satán noto eso así que trato de calmarse tomando respiraciones largas"Lo siento por eso Rin"dijo todavía tomando largas respiraciones, después de un tiempo las llamas empezaron a desaparecer del cuerpo del demonio solo permanecieron como dos cuernos arriba de su cabeza

"¿Quien es Yuri?"pregunto el hombre mas joven del Grigori

"La madre de este niño, me sorprende de que no la conozcan"dijo Satán con el ceño fruncido y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Rin y aprovechando la oportunidad le revolvió el cabello al demonio menor

"¡Oye!"grito Rin mientras se sacaba la mano de su padre biológico de la cabeza, y dicho hombre hizo un puchero, quien se imaginaria que el Dios Demonio era cariñoso con sus hijos

"No los culpes padre, después de todo ellos no estaban al cargo en el momento"dijo Mephisto, había invocado a su silla y en este momento estaba tomando una taza de té disfrutando de la reunión

"Tu si que disfrutas esto verdad?"dijo Rin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"No todos los días puedes ver a los exorcistas de mayor rango y al Dios de los Demonios hablando de manera civilizada, hay que disfrutar hermanito así que ven a sentarte"dijo Mephisto haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos, una silla apareció detrás de Rin, grito cuando la silla lo llevo a arrastrando al lado de Mephisto, Satán solo se limito a suspirar por las acciones de su segundo hijo

"Como iba diciendo los Grigori de la época en que paso la Noche Azul, ordenaron matar a Yuri a uno de los pocos seres humanos que pueden soportar mis llamas, nos enamoramos y ambos teníamos el sueño de que Asshia y Gehema estuvieran juntos, luego ella me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada no sabían lo feliz que estaba, pero luego los exorcistas la encontraron y arruinaron todo, oredenaron su ejecución por eso ocasione la Noche Azul y así ella pudo escapar pero falleció cuando dio a luz a mis hijos mas jóvenes"dijo Satán, se podía escuchar el dolor detrás de las palabras del demonio mientras relataba la historia, Rin estaba atento a cada palabra que decía, era la única información que tenia de su madre hasta el momento 

"Ya veo"apenas pudo decir algo uno de los Grigori sorprendido de ver a Satán en este estado de sufrimiento

"Ya he hablado demasiado, si me disculpan tengo que retomar los asuntos por los cuales vine a Asshia"dijo Satán caminando hacia sus hijos, cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos un remolino de fuego azul los envolvió, cuando desapareció no había rastros de la familia de demonios, dejando muchas preguntas en la sala

"¡¿Que pensabas al aparecer en medio de una sala completa de exorcistas?!"pregunto Rin, o mas bien regaño a su padre biológico que estaba arrodillado enfrente de el y Mephisto no se había salvado de la furia de Rin ya que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, actualmente todos estaban en la azotea de los dormitorios

Satán estaba sudando había olvidado que todos los sumisos daban miedo cuando se enojaban y Rin heredó un poco del carácter de Yuri cuando estaba enojada y eso no era nada bueno para ellos

"En mi defensa, originalmente iba a aparecer en el lugar en el que te encontraras no sabia que ibas a estar en el Vaticano, pero detuve su estúpido plan de emparejarte con ese idiota que tienen por Paladin"dijo Satán cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero y asi pareciendo un niño regañado, Rin aun no podía creer que este hombre era el demonio mas temible

"Bueno te agradezco eso"dijo Rin desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, se sentía raro todavía el agradecerle a Satán

"¡Eres muy lindo Rin!"grito Satan abrazando al mencionado

"¡Oye, sueltame!"grito Rin tratando de quitarse de encima al demonio mayor, Mephsito solo sonrió por la escena los instintos básicos de Rin le indican quien es su padre y que debe confiar en el

Rin en algún momento se había rendido de quitarse a Satán y dejo que lo abrazara, el ahora era el que tenia los brazos cruzados y un puchero en la cara con un pequeño sonroja en ella 

"En la reunión dijiste que ibas a hablarme sobre los cambio que iba a sufrir mi cuerpo ¿A que te referías exactamente?"pregunto Rin

"Ah es cierto"dijo Satán separándose del abrazo"Vamos a los comedores ahí estaremos mas cómodos"dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio

"Entiendo que puedo quedar embarazado"dijo Rin moviendo la taza de té que Ukobach le había dado, ya habían pasado media hora hablando sobre los cambios de Rin, como el que su cuerpo se iba a ser mas femenino pero en si nada mas iba a cambiar

"Si te llegas a embarazar, cosa que no permitiré tu cuerpo producirá leche materna para el bebe"dijo Satán tomando de su té, Rin decidió ignorar una parte de lo que dijo

"¿Leche materna?"pregunto Rin confundido

"Si, el bebe tiene que alimentarse de algo, pero como dije antes no creo que eso pase, eso se aplica para todos los demonios sumisos masculinos"dijo Satanás cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Mephsito suspiro por lo sobreprotector que era su padre, tenia la misma actitud con Iblis y Amaimon que eran sus otros hijos de naturaleza sumisa"Por cierto tienes muchos admiradores en Gehema, no se a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerte caminar por el sitio, tengo muchas propuestas de matrimonio por las familias nobles"dijo viendo de reojo a Mephisto que le saco la lengua de manera burlona

"Soy culpable"dijo Mephisto sin perder su expresión de burla

"¿Propuestas de matrimonio?"pregunto Rin sorprendido, no sabia que iba a ser muy famoso en Gehema

"Si, tus hermanos con naturaleza sumisa son codiciados entre la nobleza de Gehema, pero como el buen padre que soy rechazo las propuestas por ellos, pero tu siendo mi hijo mas joven y quien heredó mis llamas no se van a rendir hasta que lo consigan, así que te recomiendo que andes con cuidado, no sabemos que planes tengan para poder vincularse contigo, tambien cuando llegue tu calor procura tambien alejarte de los seres humanos, eres medio uimano y no sabemos si tus hormonas lleguen a afectarlos tambien"dijo Satán serio, Rin se puso nervioso entendiendo el significado de las palabras de su padre

"Okumura tengo que hablar contigo"dijo Bon entrando por la puerta del comedor, el comedor se quedo en silencio, Bon se quedo viendo al hombre peliblanco o mas bien los cuerno de fuego azul que estaba encima del cabello

"Esto es incomodo"dijo Mephisto rompiendo el silencio que se había instalando en el comedor 

"Creo que es hora de que me vaya"dijo Satan, si tuviera un sombrero lo bajaría para tapar sus ojos, desapareció en un remolino de fuego azul

"Maldito viejo"murmuró Rin, la situación se puso peor cuando Mephisto también se escaño diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, ¡Malditos traidores!"Hola Bon ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"dijo desviando la mirada de la de Bon 

"Okumura ¿Quien era ese hombre?"pregunto Bon, sabia quien era pero quería escucharlo de la boca de Rin, no quería mas mentiras de su parte

"No tienes que saberlo"dijo Rin aun sin hacer contacto visual con el

"¡No me mientas Okumura!"grito Bon, en algún momento se había acercado, lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo obligo hacer contacto visual con el solo que no paso ya que Rin puso su mirada en el suelo"¡Okumura!"volvió a gritar cuando vio que el medio demonio lo estaba ignorando

"¡A ti ¿Que te importa?!"grito Rin apartando de un manotazo las manos de Bon de sus hombros, sabia que su pregunta era tonta después de todo Bon quería derrotar a Satán"¡Ustedes me dieron la espalda cuando supieron que era el hijo de Satán, ustedes son las primeras personas a las cuales podía llamar amigos!"grito esta vez no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, Bon vio sorprendido al demonio, jamás pensó ver a Rin en este estado

"Okumura"dijo Bon, su expresión se había suavizado, abrazo al demonio que intento separarse de el por eso pudo mas fuerza en el abrazo pero no para lastimarlo sino para mantenerlo en el lugar"Yo no te odio"dijo sintió que Rin dejo de pelear tanto

"Mentiroso"susurro Rin

"Solo estaba enojado contigo, se supone que somos compañeros pero no nos confiaste algo como eso, me sentí traicionado"dijo Bon, Rin habia dejado de pelear"A Shima realmente no el importa tu situación el hablara contigo en algún momento, Konekomaru esta asustado pero una vez que vea que no nos haces daño empezara a hablarte, Shiemi también se le aplica ese caso y pues Izumo es como Shima, nadie te odia"susurro contra el cabello de Rin, sintió que su camisa se mojaba con las lagrimas de Rin pero realmente no le importaba tenia a la persona con quien quería pasar su vida y formar una familia en sus brazos, Rin tenia pensamientos parecidos por mucho que tratara de negar sus sentimientos no podía ademas los brazos de Bon también eran cálidos y lo hacia sentir seguro muy parecidos a los de Satán, se vieron a los ojos y todo el tiempo pareció congelarse a su alrededor mientras se acercaban para unir sus labios, sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse pero una mano detuvo el contacto

"¿Que creen que están haciendo?"pregunto Satán con una mirada que prometía muerte su enojo era obvio ya que los cuerno de fuego azul habían aumentado de volumen y intensidad, Bon lo vio sorprendido

"Creo que hay mucho que explicar"dijo Rin suspirando iba a ser una larga noche


	3. Capitulo 3

Bon estaba tomando té que Rin le habia ofrecido todavía estaba pensando en lo que Satán le dijo, la razón de la Noche Azul, la razón por la cual empezó odiar al demonio que tenia enfrente, pero por esa noche fue posible que Rin y su hermano hubieran nacido

"Entiendo si me odias, mi intención solo era aparecer en el Vaticano pero termine afectando a todo el mundo"dijo Satán jugando con su taza vacía de té

"Es que no se que decir"dijo Bon sin despegar la vista de su taza

"Si te entiendo"dijo Satan"¡Pero eso no significa que te dejare a mi pequeño demonio!"grito volviendo a ser infantil y abrazando posesivamente a Rin 

"¡Sueltame!"grito Rin tratando de salir de los brazos del demonio mayor 

Bon sólo sudo una gota de sudor por el comportamiento de ambos, ahora sabe de donde salio lo infantil de Rin, se puso serio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer así que se paro de asiento 

"Señor"dijo Bon atrayendo la atención de los demonios"Dejeme salir con su hijo"se había inclinado para decirlo, Rin tenia un sonrojo que le cubría el rostro y había dejado de pelear con Satán

Antes de que Satan abriera la boca, Mephisto salio de la ventilación, típico de el

"Lamento interrumpir, pero padre tengo algo que mostrarte ven a la habitación de Rin"dijo Mepshito volviendo a ir por la ventilación

"¿Que quieres Samael? Estaba apunto de rechazar a otro de los pretendientes de tu hermano menor"dijo Satán entrando por la habitación de Rin

"Solo me acorde de una conversación que tuve contigo cuando te pusiste ebrio"dijo Mephisto pareciendo divertido sobre el asunto

"¿Que cosas dije?"pregunto un nervioso Satán, nunca era bueno que terminara ebrio, cuando bebía decía puras tonterías

"Que querías tener a un mini-Rin en tus brazos, porque cuando Shiro dejo ver sus recuerdos empezaste gritar que tus hijos jóvenes eran demasiado lindos por su propio bien y que te gustaría que Rin v9lviera a ser niño o que tuviera hijos para que tu jugaras todo el dia con ellos"dijo Mephisto con gracia en su voz, Satán maldito por eso, sabia que iba a ser algo malo

"Bueno si me gustaría ser abuelo, ¡Pero no quiero que ese tipo sea el padre de mis nietos!"grito Satán cruzandose de brazos, vio que su hijo sacaba un álbum de fotos"¿Que es eso?"pregunto confundido

"Fui a Kyoto para buscar esto"dijo Mephisto moviendo el álbum en su mano" Es el álbum de la infancia de Suguro"esto llamo la atención del Dios Demonio 

Satan no cuestino como consiguio dicho libro y no quería admitirlo, pero ese tipo era lindo cuando era pequeño, se aclaró la garganta viendo que Samael lo veia con una sonrisa arrogante

"Bueno talvez podría darle una oportunidad"dijo Satán con el puño en la boca

"¡Maravilloso hay que darles la noticia antes que tu tiempo en Asshia se acabe!"grito Mephisto alegre cono siempre

Rin no se atrevía ver a su amigo, literalmente se le declaro, el tenia sentimientos por el mas grande pero jamás pensó que serian correspondidos y ahora estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada que no sabia actuar enfrente de su enamorado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos una vez que vio a su padre y hermano mayor entrar por la puerta, todavía se le hacia difícil pensar que Mephisto era su hermano mayor 

"¡Tengo buenas noticias!"anuncio alegre el director de la escuela"¡Suguro puede salir con Rin si es que acepta!"grito de nuevo

Rin estaba totalmente sorprendido, por su mente jamás paso la probabilidad de que Satán dejaría a Bon ser su novio y dicho demonio fue a agarrar al humano de la habitación por el cuello de su camisa

"Le haces daño y tu alma sufrirá mas que las demás"dijo Satán sin soltarle la camisa de Bon

"S-Si"Bon estaba nervioso, no todos los días el Dios Demonio quien era conocido por varias atrocidades te amenaza con torturar tu alma si es que llegas a lastimar a su hijo

"Ya te pude amenazar, así que ya es hora de que vuelva a Gehema"dijo Satan de manera casual"Nos vemos Rin y recuerda ¡Papi te ama!"grito mientras desaparecía por la puerta de Gehema que en algún momento había abierto, ¿Cuando fue que la hizo?

"¡Bueno jóvenes tengo trabajo que hacer, hasta la proxima!"dijo Mephisto desapareciendo en humo de color rosa

"Entonces..."empezó Rin, solo que jamás termino la frase ya que Bon lo jalo de la mano para que pudieran conectar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, Rin lentamente fue subiendo sus mano para que se pudieran abrazar al cuello del mayor, mientras que el mayor dirigía sus manos a la cintura del mas pequeño para acercarlo mas a el

"No sabes cuanto espera para poder hacer eso y voy a tomar tus acciones como un 'si' para la respuesta de si quieres salir conmigo"dijo Bon una vez que se separaron del beso y con una sonrisa 

"Otra vez"susurro Rin aunque el mayor solo sonrió más por la petición del menor, se puso al nivel de sus ojos solo que tuvo quitar el fleco de cabello azulado de la frente de Rin para poder ver esos ojos de azul eléctrico que lo volvían loco 

"Con gusto"dijo Bon para volver a besar a Rin con ternura, cuando se separaron el mayor apoyo su frente en la frente de Rin"Realmente me gustas mucho, me haces feliz de que puedas darme una oportunidad"dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cercanía que tenia con el menor

"Tu también me gustas"dijo Rin de manera tímida, el mayor abrió los ojos de golpe ante las palabras que salieron de la boca del demonio"Al principio pense que era admiración ya que te veías muy rudo, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos vi que no era asi"dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas"También estoy feliz de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos"dijo con una sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo, sus palabras solo gano un beso de Bon

"Me haces mas feliz de lo que ya estaba"dijo Bon sin dejar de abrazar a Rin de hecho el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte"Creo que sea mejor que regrese a mis dormitorios, mañana nos vamos de viaje a Kyoto y necesito empacar mis cosas"dijo, Rin solo asintió recordando que con todo el asunto del Vaticano y Satán tampoco había hecho sus maletas para el viaje, acompaño a su ahora pareja a la puerta antes de que Bon se fuera le dio un beso casto en los labios"Mañana te recojo para ir a la estación de trenes"Rin no dejo de ver a Bon irse hasta que ya no pudo verlo

"Eso fue interesante"dijo una voz femenina atrás de Rin causando que el demonio se asustara

"¡Shura ¿Desde cuando estas ahi?¡"pregunto Rin, al parecer era el día de las sorpresas, simplemente no dejaban de pasar

"Desde hace rato, por cierto felicidades capturaste un buen espécimen de hombre"dijo Shura guiñandole un ojo"Tengo curiosidad de como serán sus hijos en un futuro"dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su mandíbula 

"¡Shura!"grito Rin totalmente avergonzado por las palabras de su maestro de la espada

"¿Que? Solo siento que esta relación va a durar para que pase eso y por cierto ¿Porque no le pedirle consejos a Satán para controlar tus llamas?"pregunto Shura cruzandose de brazos, se rio por la expresión que Rin le dio por la pregunta"Recuerda que soy tu niñera te tengo que estar vigilando y eso significa que fui al Vaticano así que se todo, no esperaba que Satán fuera así de infantil de cierto modo me recuerda un poco a Shiro"dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a Rin"Así que hay que subir a la azotea para el entrenamiento que ya has estado haciendo"dijo mostrándole un costal de velas, Rin solo gruño como odiaba ese entrenamiento de solo prender las velas de los lados y dejar la del medio apagada

Fiel a su palabra Bon espero a Rin afuera de sus dormitorios para que se fueran juntos a la estación de trenes y en ese lapso el mayor aprovecho la oportunidad de tomarle la mano al menor que se estuvo sonrojando todo el camino, Shura solo reía de las reacciones que hacia Rin, ellos ignoraron totalmente las miradas de desagrado que les enviaban unas cuantas personas, cuando entraron al vagón del tren Rin fue el centro de atención de miradas aterrorizadas, al parecer el Vaticano no hizo oficial la presencia de Satán en Asshia aunque así era mejor, si no todos los exorcistas se asustarian de que el demonio mas poderoso pudiera estar en Asshia 

"Bon, por aqui"dijo Konekomaru indicandole el asiento que estaba a su lado queriendo que su amigo se alejara de Rin, vio asustado como Bon se ponía atrás del demonio y lo empezaba a empujar y lo sentaba en los asientos que estaban vacíos emfrente de ellos para después sentarse al lado suyo 

"Koneko hay que tener este viaje en paz"dijo Bon sin voltear a verlo, sabia que su amigo era muy sobreprotector con el y ademas no quería que dijera algo que lastimara a Rin

"Izumo-chan por aqui"ahora era el turno de Shima para señalar el lugar disponible al lado de el, se desánimo cuando la chica se sentó en donde estaba la pareja

Rin no pudo evitar quedarse dormido durante el viaje, Shura lo entreno hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando termino tuvo que hacer su equipaje para el viaje, Bon dejo que la cabeza de Rin descansará en su hombro todo el tiempo tenia una sonrisa en la cara, su pareja era muy lindo cuando dormía así que el también se dejo llevar por el sueño apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en la de Rin, Izumo todo el tiempo veía al par sorprendida, solo que su expresión cambio a una pervertida una vez que supo que pasaba entre los dos un pequeño rastro de sangre empezó a bajar por su nariz, lo limpio rápidamente y volvió a leer el folleto con su cara sin expresión 

Rin y Bon todavía parecían con sueño en el camión que los lleva al destino, a Rin se le quito rápidamente cuando vio en el folleto sobre la torre de Kyoto, Bon solo sobrio por el entusiasmo de Rin, Shima parecía querer morir de vergüenza cuando el monje que estaba dando los anuncios hacia el ridículo, Konekomaru solo veía inseguro que su amigo estuviera cerca de Rin, Shiemi solo parecía estar un poco incomoda y Izumo solo veía por la ventana aunque en el reflejo del vidrio aveces se podía ver que tenia una sonrisa que asustaba, ¿Que pasaba por su mente? Se lo que sea no debe ser bueno para la salud mental de algunos, el camión se detuvo afuera de un templo

Cuando atravesaron la puerta del templo los monjes se alegraron de ver a Bon

"¡Bon, Bienvenido!¡Ustedes también Konekomaru y Renzo!"grito uno de los monjes 

"¡Que alegria, ire a llamar a la dueña!"grito otro, ante la mención de la dueña Bon entro en pánico

"¡Quietos, no es que haya regresado solo venido por trabajo!"grito Bon intentando detener al monje que salia en direccion del templo y el monje lo ignoro totalmente"¡Escuchame!"grito de nuevo

"¡Ryuji!"vino el grito de una mujer que estaba vistiendo de un yukata, Rin vio extrañado la expresion de pánico que hizo su pareja una vez que vio a la mujer"Tu.."la voz de la mujer sonaba temblorosa"¡¿Que haces con el pelo teñido?!¡¿Quieres parecer un pollo o que?!"ahora Rin entendía por que Bon hizo esa expresión"¡¿Que haces aquí?!¡¿Acaso no estabas estudiando?!¡¿EH?!"dejó de gritar para darle tiempo a Bon para responder

"Casualmente por trabajo he acabado aquí ¡¿Y qué paso con ser un pollo?!"grito Bon

"¡¿Para que crees que di luz a un niño?!¡No te lo perdonare!"grito la mujer de Bon

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Izumo un poco confundida por lo que se estaba llevando acabo enfrente de ella 

"Soy yo, Konekomaru, caunto tiempo sin vernos"saludo Konekomaru, a sa lado Shima estaba haciendo lo mismo

"¡Neko, Renzo! ¿Están bien los dos?"pregunto la mujer preocupada una vez que vio el brazo de Konekomaru"Tiene que ser terrible cuidar de Ryuji"dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla

"¡No me cuidan!"grito Bon detrás de su madre

"Oh mira quien soy, supongo que son los compañeros de clase, soy la madre Ryuji, encantada, siento las molestias que les causa mi hiji"dijo la madre de Bon una vez que noto a Rin, Izumo y a Shiemi

"¡¿Esta mujer es la madre de Suguro?!"grito Rin sorprendido, el tenia una imagen de una mujer ruda como la madre de su pareja

"Sentimos que molestarla por tanto tiempo"dijo Shura dando un paso al frente de los demás exorcistas

"Todos los de Kishidan de Seiyuji son bienvenidos"dijo la madre de Suguro

"Suguro, Miwa, Shima hace tiempo que no estan aqui ¿Porque no van a saludar? Moriyama, Kamiki, Takara y Okumura ustedes irán a ayudar al profesor Yunokawa, espero que trabajen mucho"dijo Shura mientras todos se dispersaban para seguir sus ordenes 

Rin como estaba odiando estar en el lugar, ninguno de sus profesores tenia una cosa en lo que podía trabajar, primero fue recoger basura y en el sitio no había ningún tipo de basura, estuvo buscando algo que hacer con los otros profesores pero solo le decían que fuera con alguien mas 

"Parece que no me necesitan en ningún sitio"dijo Rin realmente molesto, Kuro parecía estar dormido sobre su cabeza 

"Hey, si tienes tiempo ¿Puedes ayudarme?"dijo una voz sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos aunque rápidamente su alegría volvió

"¡Tengo Tiempo, ya voy, ya voy!"grito Rin de manera feliz corriendo hacia donde venia la voz

"¡En silencio, en silencio!"grito el monje que lo había llamado

"¡Vaya estas sandías parecen buenísimas!"grito Rin observando la fruta que se encontraba en agua

"¿Podrías partirlas para dárselas a todos? También podrás comer tu por supuesto"dijo el monje al lado de Rin

"Las cortaré, las cortaré"dijo Rin feliz, su cola se estaba moviendo y monje la estaba observando en silencio"¿Ha bebido alcohol? Y eso que es un monje"dijo Rin cargando una de las sandías, el había olido el alcohol pero pensó que era su imaginación pero Kuro también lo olio asi que no estaba loco

"¡Me has pillado! Solo un poco"diho el monje rascándose la nuca"Oye ¿Ustedes son lo que han venido de la Academia Seiyuji de Tokyo a ayudar?"pregunto ganándose un asentimiento del medio demonio"Por el uniforme que llevas pude adivinar ¿Como te llamas?"pregunto

"Okumura Rin"dijo concentrado en cortar las sandías, el monje parecía un poco sorprendido al escuchar el nombre"¿Y usted quien es?"pregunto sacando al monje de sus pensamientos 

"Yo soy el padre de Suguro Ryuji"dijo el monje, Rin estaría escupiendo agua a la cara del señor si es que tuviera

"¡¿Eh?!¡¿De verdad?!"grito Rin totalmente sorprendido, fue como con la madre de su pareja no es como pensaba que era

"¡Jajaja! De verdad ¿A que nos parecemos?"pregunto el monje señalandose con un dedo

"Creo que Suguro mola mas"dijo Rin desanimado a el monje 

"¿Y te llevas bien con Ryuji?"pregunto el monje sentándose, Rin apenas alcanzo a ocultar el sonrojo que se formo en su cara al recordar los besos que tuvo el hijo de este hombre

"Si"dijo Rin todavía sin dejar de cortar la sandia

"Me alegro"dijo el monje"¡La verdad es que yo estoy peleado Ryuji ahora!"dijo feliz como si lo que acaba de decir no fuera malo para nada 

"Es un chico muy difícil, pero es una buena persona, me gustaría que se reconciliaria con el"dijo Rin sintiendo un poco de pena con el adulto

"Y a mi"dijo el monje

"¡Bien!"grito Rin admirando su trabajo"¿Llevo yo mismo la sandía a los  demás?"pregunto sabia que no todos iban a estar cómodos con que el estuviera repartiendo"¡¿EH?!"exclamó sorprendido por ver al padre de su pareja escalando el muro de la posada 

"Me alegro de haberte conocido Rin, ya volveremos a hablar"dijo el padre de Suguro antes de saltar hacia el otro lado del muro, ignorando los gritos de Rin

Rin suspiro nisiquiera había preguntado el nombre del señor mayor 

Rin se preguntaba porque corto la sandia nadie la comió bueno alguien la comió y fue Kuro, se alegro una vez que supo que lo obento que cargo eran para ellos noto que Bon estaba de mal humor así que solo le dio su obento y bebida para evitar una discusión, Konekomaru se excusó que iba a visitar a su familia y lo dejaron con Shima pero después de tomar unos cuantos tragos de su bebida se empezó a marear y el aire incómodo que se había instalando alrededor de ellos se fue o por lo menos el lo sintió 

Bon había tenido una conversación con Uwabami y que bueno que se fijo bien en el contenido de la bebida que Shura les dio aun no quería saber si tenia resistencia contra el alcohol pero de todos modos estaba cansado y quería dormir un rato así que en este momento estaba caminando hacia su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo viendo a la persona que ya estaba ocupando el futon y también veía hipnotizado la cola de color negro que se movía lentamente de lado a lado, se quedo viendo el apéndice sin saber que hacer, Rin no debería estar aquí todos tenían sus propias habitaciones, suspiro y se preparo para cambiar de habitación y dejar al medio demonio dormir a gusto, solo que su atención se desvió hacia la mesa que había en la habitación ya que encima de ella había un papel, cerro la puerta para que el frío de la noche no le llegara a su pareja y observo cuidadosamente la nota, conocía muy bien esa letra después de todo creció junto a la persona que la escribió

'Si estas leyendo esto es que no bebiste lo que Shura-sensei nos dio fui muy sabio al no hacerlo, pero parece que Okumura no lo fue aunque me sorprende que se haya emborrachado por eso, es medio demonio y esas cantidades de alcohol no deben afectarle, supongo que es demasiado débil en ese aspecto y no sabia donde es su habitación así que lo deje aquí' es lo que decía la nota no sabe porque no esta sorprendido así que solo se limito a suspirar y acostarse al lado de Rin, Bon todavía estaba pensando en como hablar con su padre así que empezó a acariciar la cabeza del medio demonio, solo que se detuvo al escuchar el pequeño ronroneo que salia de la garganta de Rin

Joder si que era tierno y se volvió mas tierno cuando Rin empezó a frotarse con la mano de Bon y el ronroneo empezó a subir de intensidad, el no sabia si dormirá esta noche  


	4. Capitulo 4

La noche anterior fue una pesadilla para Bon todo sobre Rin era tan tierno en especial ese ronroneo, esa fue la razon principal por la que no durmió mas de 3 horas

"Me duele la cabeza"fue lo primero que dijo Rin cuando desperto

"Buenos días bello durmiente"dijo Bon desde su posición

Rin lo miro sorprendido durante un tiempo

"Buenos dias"dijo Rin aun aturdido de ver a su pareja tan pronto al despertar

"Me gusta esta posición pero ¿Te podrías bajar de mi?"pregunto Bon con una sonrisa

Tras esas palabras Rin se dio cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban, el arriba de su novio la 'almohada' en la que había estado apoyado era el pecho de Bon, trato de levantarse pero el mas alto puso sus manos en su cintura y los hizo cambiar de posición, el estando ahora abajo y Bon arriba 

"No hemos estado solos por un tiempo"dijo Bon haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en la cintura de Rin

"Solo fue un día"dijo Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas 

"Es mucho tiempo para mi"dijo Bon inclinandose para iniciar un beso lento aun sin parar el movimiento de los pulgares, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y las manos del mas alto subieron la camisa tocando la piel de todo lo que era el estomago y pecho 

Justo cuando se separaron para tomar aire Bon paso su mano por uno de los pequeños botones de color rosa de Rin causando que este diera un gemido, de inmediato se tapo la boca avergonzado del ruido que salio de el y Bon solo tenia una sonrisa que no le daba confianza

"Con que eres sensible en estos"dijo Bon pasando la mano por toda esa área, causando que Rin temblara"¿Que pasaría si pongo mi boca en uno de ellos?"pregunto con curiosidas, Rin trato de detenerlo pero no cumplió con su cometido ademas de que con una de las manos de Bon sostuvo ambas de sus manos en la cabeza y así dejando sus gemidos salir lo que el demonio sumiso no quería, considerando que las paredes eran de papel

"P-Para"dijo Rin traratando de empujarlo con sus piernas lo que Bon aprovecho para poner una rodilla entre las piernas de Rin sacando un gemido mas fuerte por la fricción que tubo su miembro, agradeció que Bon iniciara los besos de nuevo así podía callar sus gemidos ya que el mayor no dejaba de pellizcar sus pezones

Los gemidos de Rin empezaron a salir de nuevo cuando Bon empezó a repartir besos en su cuello, el mayor bajo la vista para ver la pequeña carpa que se formo en los pantalones del medio demonio se sorprendió de que la punta de dicha carpa estaba húmeda

"Rin"dijo Bon su voz decía que claramente estaba sorprendido"¿Te acabas de correr?"pregunto sorprendido por los acontecimientos

"N-No pude evitarlo estas tocando mi cola"tartamudeo Rin con los ojos cerrados, Bon lo miro sin comprender es cierto que estaba ocupando una de las manos para tocar el pecho del macho mas pequeño, pero la otra esta sosteniendo las mano para que no pudiera ocultar esos bello sonidos, no estaba preocupado de que los escucharan a estas horas del día nadie esta cerca de esta área, en su rodilla fue cuando sintió algo moverse, bajo mas su mirada y vio que su rodilla esta en encima de la cola color negro, se corrigió rápidamente y la quito para liberar el apéndice

"Lo siento"dijo Bon dándole un pequeño masaje a zona en la que había estado su rodilla en el fondo de su mente esperaba que Rin hiciera el ruido que hizo la noche anterior, no tuvo que esperara para lo empezara a hacer, era muy pequeño en intensidad pero ahí estaba el ronroneo"Es bonito que hagas eso"dijo haciendo que el ruido se detuviera

"¿Que cosa?"pregunto Rin confundido y era obvio que no estaba al tanto del ruido que podía producir

"El ronroneo"dijo Bon acomodando la ropa de Rin

"¿Ronroneo?"pregunto Rin sorprendido

"Si, es bastante lindo anoche también lo hiciste"dijo Bon pasado una de sus manos por el cabello azulado de Rin

"Hablando de noche ¿Que paso exactamente? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar hablando con Shima"dijo Rin inclinandose ante el toque de Bon

"Las bebidas que nos dio Shura-sensei eran las suyas supongo que eres débil hacia el alcohol para que te emborrarte así de rapido"dijo Bon con un toque de gracia en su voz 

"¡Eso no es cierto!"grito Rin totalmente sonrojado, no esta asustado con la posibilidad de que se emborrachara si no con las cosas que pudo haber hecho en el estado en que se encontraba

"Es muy cierto, pero no te preocupes no hiciste nada malo, solo te recargaste contra mi una vez que me sentiste cerca de ti"dijo Bon dándole un beso en la frente del menor 

"Eso es reconfortante"dijo Rin suspirando de alivio, recuerda como Shiro se emborrachaba y luego todas las tonterías que hacia, lo bueno que el no fue uno de los calmados al caer en los efectos del alcohol

"Hay que ir a desayunar"dijo Bon levantando a Rin del futon"Aunque creo que deberías cambiarte de pantalón"dijo viendo hacia abajo viendo que estos estaban húmedos

"Eso fue tu culpa"dijo Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas

"No lo voy a negar"dijo Bon con una sonrisa complacida, Rin solo dio un gemido antes de empezar a caminar hacia su habitación para cambiarse el pantalón y los boxers

"Ahora si podemos ir a tomar el desayuno"dijo Rin de manera feliz su cola se movía de un lado a otro, Bon solo suspiro y sonrió a la esquina por la que el medio demonio desapareció, como quería que toda su familia estuviera para dar el anuncio que estaban juntos"¡¿Mephisto?!"sonó el grito de atravez del pasillo, Bon dio a la vuelta de la esquina para ver al hermano mayor de Rin en una de la puertas de los dormitorios

"¡Siempre es un gusto verte, pero esta vez vengo hablar con tu pareja!"dijo Mephisto caminando hacia Bon para empezar a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación donde había salido

"Pero..."empezo Ron solo para ser interrumpido por Bon

"Te alcanzare luego, ademas no creo que la conversación sea demasiado larga"dijo Bon 

"¡Exactamente!"dijo Mephisto empujando a Bon dentro de la habitación"¡Asi que no te preocupes hermanito y ve comer!"dijo antes de cerrar la puerta"Ahora hay que empezar a hablar"dijo alzando su paraguas que siempre traía consigo"Eins, Zwei, Drei"la vista de Bon fue cubierta por una nube de humo rosado, cuando el humo desapareció había una mesa con varía comida que se veía deliciosa, pero de todas las cosas que había enfrente de el había un ramen instantaneo, cuando parpadeo y volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la habitación y la comida de la mesa ya lo estaba 

"¿Donde estamos?"pregunto Bon, sabia que no estaban en la posada de su familia o incluso en Japón, mas bien nisiquiera sabia si seguía en Assiah considerando que podía ver desde las ventanas el cielo de color rojo 

"Estamos en Gehenna"dijo Mephisto sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa

"¿Me trajiste a Gehema solo para hablar?"pregunto Bon tratando de mantener la calma

"No hay porque estar asustado, he transportado nuestras mentes a Gehenna, solo durara 5 minutos, así nadie escuchara lo que voy a decir"dijo Mephisto cruzando sus mano enfrente de el, Bon paso saliva si el director de la escuela hizo esto para que nadie escuchara debía ser muy importante"Es sobre el celo de Rin"el silencio gobernó la habitación

"¿Hiciste todo eso solo para hablarme sobre el celo de Rin?"pregunto Bon un poco sorprendido, si la información sobre Rin era importante pero esto era demasiado

"¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta alardear mis poderes~"dijo Mephisto encogiendose de hombros

Bon solo se limito a suspirar, todavía tenia que acostumbrarse a lo egocéntrico que era el hermano mayor de su pareja

"¿Que tenias que decirme sobre el celo de Rin?"pregunto Bon

"Que si quieres que Rin sea tu pareja por la eternidad tendras que mostrarle a su lado demonio que eres un buen compañero"dijo Mephisto"Ya le has demostrado inconscientemente que puedes proteger a la descendencia, ahora solo tienes que complacerlo"dijo con una sonrisa divertida viendo el sonrojo que aprecio en los mejillas del otro"Si eso significa que tienes que tener mucho sexo con el, sin embargo una vez que estés en el acto tienes que tener el control de todos los movimientos si no cumples con eso  el lado demonio se Rin no te aceptara como pareja y el Rin que conoces perderá el interés en ti"dijo ahora viendo el escalofrío que el cuerpo de Bon sufrió"Oh parece que el tiempo se acabo"dijo viendo que estaban de vuelta en la habitación"Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que atender"dijo agitando su paraguas"¡Ah, casi se me olvida una cosa importante!"grito deteniendo sus movimientos y sacando una caja de medicamentos"Toma~"dijo muy alegre

Bon hubiera preguntado que era, pero leyó lo que decía y hizo que su cara volviera a ser rojo

"Las necesitarás, los demonios sumisos son conocidos por ser insaciables durante su celo, puede que no tengas disfuncion erectil pero durante el celo de Rin seran bastante utiles"dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa

Bon todavía la caja que decía 'Viagra'  no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra

"¡Otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar! Tambien durante el celo de Rin tendrás que dejarlo embarazado"dijo Mephisto como si fuera normal

"¿Que?"pregunto Bon pensando que oyó mal

"Que tienes que dejar embarazado a Rin, es una costumbre de demonio que el primer celo de un sumiso quede embarazado, puede que el sumiso no pase el celo con nadie pero existe la inseminación, incluso Iblis y Amaimon ya tienen hijos y no te preocupes por Satán el sabe estas costumbres, en este momento Amaimon debe estar explicando esto a Rin así que ya estará informado, el celo de Rin empezara aproximadamente en una semana, suerte~"dijo desapareciendo en la nube de humo rosado

Bon no tardo en salir de la habitación perdido en sus pensamientos, si quería que Rin no perdiera el interés en el tenia de complacerlo de manera sexual y dejarlo embarazado, aunque el pensamiento de ser padre le hizo tener una sensación calida en el pecho con eso en mente se dirigió a los comedores para alcanzar a Rin 

"¿Que platicaste con Mephisto?"pregunto Rin una vez que Bon se sentó al lado de al para tomar su desayuno

"Sobre tu celo"susurro Bon, nadie sabia sobre como se clasificaban los demonios así que tenia que ser cuidadoso cuando hablaba sobre eso

"Oh"dijo Rin un poco aturdido"Luego lo hablaremos ahora no es un buen momento"dijo con las mejillas rojas

Eso confirmo que Mephisto decía la verdad, Amaimon hablo con Rin sobre el embarazo

Bon solo asintió antes de empezar a comer su desayuno


	5. Capitulo 5

"¿Que creen que Okumura haya preparado para comer?"dijo Konekomaru caminando hacia los dormitorios donde vivían los gemelos

"Lo que se que haya preparado va a ser delicioso"dijo Shima temblando de emoción, desde el campamento no había comido la comida de Rin y bueno en si esa había sido la primera vez que la comía 

Después de que regresaron de Kyoto los hermanos Okumura los invitaron a los exwire a comer y sabiendo que la comida de Rin era deliciosa nadie se atrevió a rechazar la invitación 

Bon no pudo decirle a su familia que estaba saliendo que Rin debido a todo el asunto del Rey Impuro, todavía faltaban dos días para que el celo de Rin empezara así que todo iba a estar bien

Fueron recibidos por Yukio, era raro ver a su profesor no estar vistiendo por lo menos una pieza de ropa de su uniforme, vieron que eran los últimos en llegar porque los demás ya estaban ahí

"¿Y Rin?"pregunto Shiemi, al no notar al medio demonio por ninguna parte

"Despúes de terminar la comida dijo que iba a descansar ya que no se sentía muy bien"dijo Yukio subiéndose las gafas"Lo cual es raro ya que no puede enfrentarse debido a su lado demoníaco, ire a verlo"dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba

"No te recomiendo que lo hagas"dijo Mephisto al lado de Shima haciendo que este se atragantara con la comida"Sugiero que el joven Suguro fuera para ver su estado"dijo caminando hacia el adolescente mencionado agarró una de sus mano depositando algo en esta"Que bueno que traje estas"Bin reviso lo que le había dado viendo que era la caja de pastillas con el Viagra

"Eso significa..."empezó Bon sorprendido ante las implicaciones

"¡No hagas esperar a Rin!"grito Mephisto empujando a Bon fuera de la habitación

"¿Porque Bon necesita ir a ver a Rin para que se cure?"pregunto Shima una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo

"Los demonios se clasifican en dos los dominantes y sumisos"dijo Mephisto tomando un platillo de pasta que hizo Rin

"Por mas interesante que sea esta información ¿Que tiene que ver con la situación de Rin?"pregunto Yukio

"Tiene mucho que ver ya que Rin al ser mitad demonio también se clasifica en estas categorías, el es un sumiso, la mujer en el mundo demoníaco y acaba de entrar en celo"dijo Mephisto comiendo agusto la comida de su hermano hermano preparo

"¿Que?"dijo Yukio aturdido"Eso significa..."entro en pánico cuando todo tubo sentido como esa la alta temperatura que tenia Rin, ni un segundo después se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta del comedor

"Te recomendaría que no lo hicieras, los demonios sumisos no les gusta que los interrumpan cuando se estan apareando,  Rin es mas peligroso al tener las llamas de Satán y interrumpirlos solo causarías tu muerte"dijo Mephisto agarrando del estofado que estaba deliciosos sin duda su hermano menor tenia un futuro prometedor siendo chef

"Pero ¿Porque Bon?"pregunto Konekomaru 

"Pensé que ya lo sabían, antes de ir a Kyoto Bon y Rin empezaron a salir como pareja, me sorprende que no lo sepan considerando que no hicieron casi nada para ocultarlo"dijo Mephisto buscando un platillo que se viera rico"Ve el lado positivo Yukio-kun, vas a ser tío pronto"eso fue lo que Yukio necesitaba para desmayarse 

"Izumo-chan tu cara da miedo"dijo Shima asustado ante la cara de pervertida de la pelimorada

Bon estaba nervioso estaba parado afuera de la habitación que compartían los hermano Okumura, tomando una larga respiración abrió la puerta 

"¿Rin?"dijo Bon entrando a la habitación, escucho un gruñido donde estaba la cama de Rin y pudo pudo ver un bulto de cobijas en ella

Vio que Rin asomo la cabeza, estaba en su forma demoníaca ya que tenia las orejas largas y los cuernos de fuego azul sobre su cabeza lo que se le hizo raro ya que podía ver a Kurikara en su vaina, volvio su atención al medio sumiso cuando este se movio fuera de la cama, su cara se puso roja en su totalidad al ver que Rin estaba totalmente desnudo caminando hacia el meneando la cola en cada paso que daba, se puso aun mas nervioso cuando Rin lo empezó a olfatear

"¿Rin?"pregunto Bon de nuevo, Rin respondió con un gruñido para después poner su peso en el cuerpo del mayor y empezar a acariciar su miembro a través de la tela de sus pantalones"¿R-Rin?"tartamudeo que fue respondido por un gruñido complacido en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rin no esta consciente de lo que está haciendo y lo mas probable es que su demonio tenga el control del cuerpo, se estremeció cuando Rin le bajo parte de los pantalones exponiendo su miembro medio erecto y tubo otro estremecimiento cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Rin, antes de que pudiera detenerlo lo engullo provocando un gemido de su parte, una vez que estuvo completamente erecto Rin lo empujo haciendo que se cayera al suelo

Bon vio como Rin se ponía encima de el y guiaba su miembro a su entrada, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no podía hacer nada, solo se limito a sostener las caderas del medio demonio una vez que se sentó por completo en su miembro

"¡Ah~!"grito Rin de felicidad de llenar el vacío que había estado sintiendo, no tardo en empezar a dar saltos en cada salto gimiendo de alegría

Bon solo miraba con una mirada aturdida a Rin que no paraba sus movimientos y por la posición que estaba su pareja podía ver a su miembro entrar y salir, vio que un fluido lo acompañaba supuso que era el lubricante natural que los sumisos producían durante las relaciones para facilitar la entrada del dominante, leer el libro que le dio Amaimon fue útil, fue cuando la conversación que tuvo con el director le llego a la mente, se supone el tiene que tener el control de los movimientos no Rin

"(Disfruta mientras puedas)"dijo Bon mentalmente desabrochando los botones de su camisa, una vez terminado eso se la quito arrojandola a una parte de la habitación, agarrando las caderas de Rin deteniendo sus movimientos, obviamente esto al demonio no le gusto porque empezó a gruñirle y sus cuernos de fuego subieron un poco de intensidad"No te enojes conmigo se supone que yo tengo que tener el control, así que..."empujo sus caderas hacia arriba ganado un gemido"Voy a tomar el control"dijo con un gemido ya que el interior de Rin se apretó alrededor suyo

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el ruido de piel chocando contra piel ya que Bon bajo a Rin para poder darle un beso donde las lenguas batallaban por el control, cuando Rin se separo volvió a su posición original mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Bon para apoyarse

Bon empezó a respirar rápido ya que se estaba acercando a su clímax podía sentirlo, tomo mas fuerte las caderas de Rin y hizo las estocadas mas fuertes persiguiendo su liberación Rin grito en éxtasis ante el cambio repentino del ritmo lo que provoco que se corriera manchando el estomago y pecho de Bon y un poco de su estomago.

"¡Ah!"Bon no pudo evitar gritar cuando llego a su climax y aun mas cuando la entrada de Rin se volvió a apretar cuando aun se seguía corriendo ¡Prácticamente lo estaba ordeñando!, pero sabia que con eso Rin no iba a tener suficiente considerando que aun seguía moviendo las caderas muestra de que quería mas, con trabajos se paro ya que tenia las piernas por el orgasmo reciente-todavía dentro del sumiso-y lo puso contra la pared iniciando de nuevo las embestidas, de inmediato las piernas de Rin se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y acepto con una sonrisa las estocadas que iban tomando fuerza como iba pasando el tiempo

"Te digo que es mala idea"dijo Konekomaru, Shiemi asintiendo a sus palabras

Shima sugirió que era una buena idea espiar al par de tortolos aun después de las palabras del director y sorprendentemente Yukio y Izumo estuvieron de acuerdo ¡Se supone que Okumura-sensei era la voz de la razón! 

"Que puede pasar, ademas solo vamos a comprobar si las palabras del director son ciertas aunque me preocupa que Okumura-sensei lleve esa granada de agua bendita"dijo Shima hacia dicha granada en la mano de Yukio

"Si las palabras de Mephisto son ciertas es mejor tomar medidas de seguridad contra las llamas de Rin"dijo Yukio dando vuelta para llegar al pasillo donde estaba su habitación

Todos se detuvieron en seco ante el gemido que se escucho y poco después el sonido de piel contra piel

"Oh, Dios es verdad"dijo Izumo escuchando los sonidos que se escuchaban en todo el pasillo  

"E-Esto es p-privado deberíamos irnos"dijo Shiemi con toda la cara roja

"T-Tiene razón"dijo Konokemaru dandose la vuelta"¿Ustedes ni vienen?"pregunto 

"No, yo quiero ver eso"dijo Izumo con un rastro de sangre bajando por su nariz que no se molestaba en limpiar

Estando enfrente de la puerta los sonidos lascivos eran mas fuertes, Yukio les dio una mirada antes de abrir un poco la puerta, fueron recibidos con la imagen de ambos adolescentes en la cama con el medio demonio abajo de Bon con sus piernas en los hombros de este, Rin tenia una cara de éxtasis ante el movimiento rápido de las caderas del otro

Si antes Izumo tenia un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de su nariz ahora era literal una fuga, Yukio estaba sorprendido de ver ese tipo de cara en su hermano, es incomodo verlo en esta situación en primer no sabe porque estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Shima, se alerto cuando no escucho los gemidos de Rin vio que ahorra ambos tortolos los estaban viendo con diferentes emociones

"Chicos"dijo Bon aturdido de ver a sus amigos y profesor viendolos en este tipo de situacion

Sin embargo Rin les estaba gruñiendo enseñando sus colmillos, Bon recordo lo que leyó en los libros, cuanto se enojan los sumisos cuando los interrumpen durante el apareamiento

"Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan en este momento"dijo Bon al ver que los cuerno de fuego de Rin subían mucho de intensidad

Yukio cerro la puerta de un azoton y el lugar estalló en llamas azules

"Vamos bebe no te enojes ya se fueron apaga las llamas, ya no nos interrumpiran"dijo Bon dando empujes superficiales sacando el ronroneo de Rin y haciendo que las llamas se apagaran dejando una mancha negra en el sitio que estuvieron"Hay que continuar"dijo tapando con su cuerpo el de Rin y continuando de nuevo con las embestidas

"Eso fue mas incomodo de lo que esperaba"dijo Shima rascándose la nuca y con un tinte de rosa en sus mejillas

"No se porque te hice caso"dijo Yukio subiéndose las gafas y sus mejillas estaba en el mismo estado que las de Shima

"Eso fue perfecto, un seme y uke que encajan en sus papeles"dijo Izumo tenia sangre escurriendo por su nariz

"Izumo-chan toma"dijo Shiemi entregandole un pañuelo"¿Y que son seme y uke?"pregunto intrigada

"Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar y te mostraré un mundo maravilloso"dijo Izumo pasando una de sus manos por lo hombros de la rubia y alejandola del lugar

"¿La detenemos?"pregunto Shima una vez que las chicas desaparecieron por la esquina del pasillo

"Ya es demasiado tarde para salvar a Shiemi"dijo Konekomaru juntando sus manos para una oración

"Bueno tengo hambre y necesito algo para quitarme la imagen de Bon encima de Rin"dijo Shima caminando

"Shima eres un monje"dijo Konekomaru, no recibió respuesta del chico de cabello rosa asi que solo se limito a suspirar para seguirlo hacia el comedor y comer algo de la comida que se quedo olvidada por todo el incidente del celo de Rin, también espero ver a Kuro trajo un nuevo juguete para jugar con el


	6. Capitulo 6

Bon no sabe cuantos orgasmo a tenido pero definitivamente han sido muchos incluso su glande ya le duele de tantos que a tenido, en este momento tiene a Rin a cuatro mientras el esta a sus espaldas aun metiendo su miembro en la entrada que esta muy humedad por toda su semilla y el lubricante de Rin

"Ah~"gimio Rin corriendose sobre las sabanas que también estaban muy humedas en ciertas partes por todos sus fluidos corporales, en los días que había estado con Rin descubrió que su cola era mas sensible que antes, con solo tocarla hacia que el cuerpo del medio sufriera espamos, al jalarla hacia que sufriera un orgasmo como el que acaba de tener

"Ha"Bon suspiro tras liberar mas de su semilla en Rin, esperaba que el medio demonio se volteara y enganchara sus piernas alrededor suyo para otra ronda pero se derrumbo contra la cama respirando de manera acelerada"(Al fin un descanso)"pensó aliviado, ya había tomado varias pastilla de Viagra para poder complacer a Rin pero un descanso no le vendría mal, había pasado un dia para ser exactos, era un humano tenia un limite y ese limite se había cruzado hace mucho pero aguanto para tener un futuro con Rin

"B-Bon"la voz de Rin era áspera considerando que solo a estado gimiendo y gritando sin tomar nada de agua"¿Que paso?"pregunto levantando su dorso y usando sus codos para apoyarse sobre la cama"¿Y p-por q-que estas d-desnudo?"tartamudeo la pregunta

"Tu celo empezó, hace un dia"dijo Bon dándole un beso en la frente 

"Pero faltaba para eso"dijo Rin confundido 

"Eso pensé yo"dijo Bon viéndolo, causando que Rin se moviera un poco incomodo por la mirada

"¿Que?"pregunto Rin evitando la mirada de Bon, vio confundido la mano que se puso en su vientre

"No puedo creer que tengas a mi hijo aquí, todavía es irreal"dijo Bon acariciando el vientre de Rin 

"¿Hijo?"pregunto Rin sorprendido"Pero todavía soy muy joven para ser padre"dijo poniéndose de rodillas y remplazando su mano por la de Bon

"¿No hablaste con Amaimon?"pregunto Bon levantando una ceja

"No"dijo Rin temblando un poco

"Pero Mephisto dijo..."y ahí fue cuando Bon se dio cuenta de que el director lo engaño"¡Ese maldito payaso!"grito con las manos en el cabello y parándose de la cama de un brinco"¡Cuando lo vea lo mataré!"grito estaba seguro que también lo que dijo sobre los demonios sumisos perdiendo el interés en la pareja si no lo satisfacía era mentira también 

Mephisto estaba feliz tomando de su té mientras veía su amine, sin duda los humanos tenían una gran imaginación para hacer este tipo de historias, tubo que quitar su preciada taza de té de su cara para poder estornudar

"Parece que ya se entero"dijo Mephisto, solo estornuda cuando alguien promete matarlo, eso era seguido ahora que lo pensaba bien"Tendré que parar mi entretenimiento para ir a darle las buenas noticias a padre, pronto sera abuelo"dijo parándose de su sillón de espuma de edición limitada

"¿De que hablas?"pregunto Rin mirando a su pareja de forma curiosa

"Mephisto dijo que los demonios sumisos en su primer celo tienen que quedar embarazados según era una tradición pero al parecer es una mentira, lo siento Rin"dijo Bon mirando el suelo avergonzado de caer en la trampa de Mephisto

Rin se quedo viendo a Bon, aunque le costaba ya que seguía desnudo, no podía estar enojado con su pareja cayo en la trampa de Mephisto el problema iba a ser Satán el no se tomaría las cosas con calma

"Si es tu hijo no importa, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano"dijo Rin jugando con sus dedos, Bon lo miro sorprendido Rin ¿Queria pasar la vida con el?"Además aun no sabemos si estoy embarazado"dijo viendo que Bon ya estaba enfrente de el 

"Gracias"dijo abrazando al medio demonio"Además te di mucho de mi semen en el ultimo dia es imposible que no estés cargando con mi hijo"dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

"Espera ¿Hemos estado aquí desde hace un dia?"pregunto Rin"¡¿Y la comida?!"pregunto

"Creo que ya se acabo"dijo Bon encogiéndose de hombros"Yo tampoco comi desde que llegue aquí e estado contigo, espero que eso te haga sentir mejor"dijo viendo como Rin se iba a pegar la cabeza contra la pared que estaba al lado de la cama mientras tenia un aura deprimida

"Prepara Sukiyaki y no pude comerlo"dijo Rin, Bon pensaba que se apiadaron de ellos y les dejaron algo de comida pero conociendo a sus compañeros era seguro que no paso eso, aun menos cuando era la comida preparada por Rin

"Saldre para ver si hay algo de comer"dijo Bon poniéndose solo los pantalones, ignorando la ropa interior, tenia un presentimiento de que no se la pusiera 

"¿Vas a salir así?"pregunto Rin sorprendido

"Si quiero mostrar todo esto"dijo Bon refiriéndose a todos los rasguños que tenia en la espalda y una mordida que de veía profunda en su cuello"No te preocupes por la mordida no duele"dijo una vez que vio a Rin viendo a la mordida con cara de culpa"De hecho el momento en que me la diste admito que me gusto"dijo rascándose la mejilla sonrojada"Y no te preocupes de que alguien me vea estoy seguro que somos los únicos en el edificio  así que no te pongas celosos que me vean sin camisa"dijo con una sonrisa burlona, esquivo una almohada que venia en su dirección todo el momento riendo

"¡¿Quien estaría celoso de que te vean en ese estado?!"grito Rin preparándose para aventar otra almohada, solo se que se detuvo al analizar bien las palabras de Bon"¿Como que somos los únicos en el edifico?"pregunto Rin, Yukio aunque este entendiera la condición en que se encontraba no se iría del edificio, es mas Ukobach también se había ido del edificio? Kuro siempre anda en la ciudad con sus amigos gatos no es tan normal que este en el edificio en primer lugar, por eso no se tiene que preocupar por el

Bon se rio nerviosamente, sabia que en algún momento se iba a mencionar de que sus compañeros los vieron en pleno acto

"Digamos que al tener curiosidad vinieron a ver, nos vieron mientras que tu estabas debajo de mi"dijo Bon saliendo de la habitación lo mas rápido posible, cuando estaba a punto de girar en la esquina escucho el grito de vergüenza de Rin

Cuando entro en el comedor de los dormitorios no esperaba ver a sus compañeros de clase y a sus dos maestros que mas se involucraban con ellos 

"Por supuesto iban a estar aquí"murmuró sarcásticamente Bon 

"Rin enserio hizo eso?"dijo Yukio viendo la mordida al lado de su cuello

"Si"dijo Bon restándole importancia y yendo hacia la cocina para ver si había comida en el refrigerador y llevarle una botella de agua a Rin

"Wow, Rin definitivamente es una fiera en la cama"dijo Shura riéndose, tenia las mejillas rojas y en su mano una de sus bebidas, no era difícil saber en que estado se encontraba

"Esos son muchos rasguños, no quieres que los trate?"escucho la voz de Shiemi en el comedor 

"No, estoy bien pero gracias por la oferta"dijo Bon saliendo de la cocina con comida y una botella de agua

"Supongo que Rin esta dormido"dijo Izumo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados

"No esta despierto estoy seguro que hubiera bajado conmigo pero le dije que hicieron y no se quiere arriesgar a que estuvieran aquí, no los quiere ver por un tiempo, se moriría de vergüenza"dijo Bon sin expresión, viendo a los responsables sonrojarse y evitar su mirada

"Lo siento por eso, solo teníamos curiosidad"dijo Shima

"Bueno eso no importa, si ven a Mephisto díganle que lo voy a matar cuando lo vea"dijo Bon antes de salir de los comedores

"¿Que creen que haya hecho el director como para que Bon lo quiera matar?"pregunto Konekomaru

"Lo que sea es malo"dijo Shima"¡Esperen, lo que se llevo Bon eran las sobras de la comida que preparo Rin!"grito en panico 

"¿Y?"pregunto Izumo sin entender el panico en el que estaba el peli-rosa"El que hizo la comida ya esta consciente, no se puede quedar en su cuarto todo el tiempo, en algún momento tendrá que superar su vergüenza y darnos la cara"sus palabras pudieron calmar a Shima 

"Tienes razón"dijo Shima"Ahora"dijo serio volviendo a la mesa"Hay que continuar sensei"le dijo a Yukio que ya tenia sus cartas de poker en la mano, Konekomaru y Izumo se habían retirado y el se decidió arriesgar, lo malo de jugar contra su maestro es que no podía leer su expresión tenia la misma cara cuando explica sobre la clase y lo malo de la situación es que solo tenia un par

"Un Full House"gimió Shima una vez que vio las cartas de Yukio"Mis ahorros"lloro viendo el dinero ser recogido por su maestro

"Necesitaré el dinero una vez que a Rin se le confirme el embarazo"dijo Yukio subiendo sus gafas, a los demás se les cayo una gota de sudor, desde que Yukio los vio no para de hablar del hijo no nacido de Rin, al parecer esta muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser tío 

"Rin traje comida"dijo Bon al entrar a la habitación, se quedo mudo al ver a Rin enfrente al espejo con su camisa"¿Que haces?"pregunto viendo que su camisa le quedaba grande llegando hasta sus glúteos

"Eres gigante"dijo Rin, no entro en panico se lo tomo con calma"¡Ah, sobro comida!"grito feliz yendo a sentarse a lado de Bon 

"Ten"dijo entregándole la botella de agua una vez que terminaron la comida

"¡Ja, eso es refrescante!"grito Rin cuando se acabo si contenido"Bon"dijo Rin dejando la botella en el escritorio 

"¿Si?"pregunto Bon, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzadas atrás de su cabeza y ojos cerrados, lo abrió cuando sintió un peso extra en el 

"Quiero hacerlo, no quiero estar dominado por mis instintos para hacerlo contigo"dijo Rin viéndolo a los ojos 

"Pensaba lo mismo"dijo Bon poniendo sus manos en la caderas de Rin y acomodándose bien para empezar un beso lento"Hazlo a tu ritmo"dijo recargandose por completo en la pared

Rin asintió tímidamente antes de continuar el beso lento aunque las lenguas estuvieran tallandose entre si, mientras estaba con eso le bajo el cierre del pantalón a Bon sacando su miembro lo empezó a masturbar para que se pusiera duro, una vez hecha su tarea se separo del beso y vio a su pareja

"Tómatelo con calma, puede que no necesites preparación pero tomate tu tiempo"dijo Bon viendo como Rin tomaba su miembro y lo posicionada en su entrada empezando a bajar lentamente

"S-Se siente b-bi-bien"dijo Rin con trabajo, ya estaba sentado en el regazo de Bon con todo el miembro de este en lo mas profundo de el, dichas estas palabras empezó a dar saltos superficiales mientras volvía besar de forma lenta a su pareja  

Esta vez Rin no estaba siendo dominado por sus instintos por lo que se tomaron su tiempo por lo cual Rin seguía con los movimientos superficiales, mientras tenia su frente contra de Bon y se veían a los ojos, Bon también había abierto la camisa que Rin llevaba para poder pasar sus manos por el pecho y vientre del medio demonio

"Me voy a correr Rin"dijo Bon sin apartar la vista de los zafiros que Rin tenia por ojos 

"Hazlo, hazlo dentro"gimió Rin, dejando los movimientos superficiales y empezando a brincar sobre el miembro de Bon, Bon acambio lo agarro de las caderas y lo ayudo en sus movimientos, el adolescente con el cabello pintado no le dijo nada a Rin solo lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras depositaba su semilla dentro del medio demonio

Bon se volvió a apoyar en la pared con Rin en su pecho 

"Eso me gusto"dijo Rin dándole besos al pecho de Bon

"Hay que tomar un baño"dijo Bon"Estamos llenos de sudor, no hay que desperdiciar el agua así que tomemos uno junto"dijo pasando sus dedos por la espalda y cola de Rin

"Eso me gustaría"dijo Rin dándole un beso en el cachete a Bon"No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo"dijo parándose para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, todo el tiempo moviendo sus caderas de forma tentadora

A Bon no se le tenia que decir dos veces antes de que se levantara, sintió su miembro erecto se movia mientras seguía a Rin, bueno era un adolescente con las hormonas a tope eso explicaba su restaurada resistencia 

"Eso fue hermoso"dijo Shiemi con un rastro de sangre bajando de su nariz

"Te dije que este mundo era hermoso"dijo Izumo, desde que Bon había subido la chica de pelo purpura decidió mostrarle bien su mundo a la rubia 

"Hay que segurilos"dijo Shiemi llendo por donde se fueron los dos chicos

"Sin duda fue una buena idea mostrarle mi mundo"dijo Izumo con una expresión orgullosa y siguiendo el ejemplo de la rubia


	7. Capitulo 7

"No quiero"dijo Rin haciendo un puchero

"Vamos hay que ir a bajar a comer"dijo Bon tratando de convencer a su pareja 

"No puedo verles a la cara"dijo Rin tapándose la suya con la almohada 

Después de su baño con muchas actividades durmieron otro rato, despertaron con hambre lo que comieron eran las sobras que cabían en un plato y eso fue para ambos en si solo comieron para aliviar un poco el dolor de no haber comido nada

"Tampoco puedes ocultarte todo el tiempo"le recordó Bon poniéndose a su nivel y quitando la almohada de la cara de Rin apreciando lo lindo que se veía mientras era tímido"Asi que vamos a comer, si no hay comida iremos a buscar algo"dijo dandole un beso breve en los labios, el camino hacia los comedores se hizo en silencio con Bon volteando de ves en cuando para ver a Rin que no despegaba la vista del suelo mientras era guiado por Bon 

"Tienes demasiada suerte"dijo Izumo viendo como su dinero era llevado por Yukio, todos habían perdido su dinero a manos de su maestro incluso Shura perdió, considerando que estaba ebria y no pensaba bien sus acciones no fue dicifil vencerla 

"Oh, Bon ¿Veniste por comida de nuevo?"pregunto Shima viendo a su amigo entrar por la puerta del comedor"¡Oh, Rin también vino!"todos dirigieron su atención al medio demonio que estaba ocultándose detrás de Bon"Que raro no tienes marcas de mordidas de Bon en el cuello"dijo

"¡Shima!"grito Konekomaru ante el comentario de su amigo

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shima, Bon parece del tipo que le gusta marcar"dijo Izumo, de alguna manera se había puesto al lado de la pareja y estaba revisando el cuello de Rin por mas que este tratara de alejarla

"(¡¿De donde saco esta fuerza?!")grito mentalmente Rin aun forcejeando con Izumo, poder estar haciendo eso con el era un logro, su fuerza era muy superior a la de un humano por su parte de demonio y Izumo lo estaba haciendo como si el fuera un niño 

"Los hice pero se curaron de inmediato"dijo Bon, Rin lo miro sorprendido la expresión rápidamente cambio a una de furia y vergüenza

"¡¿Porque los dices como si nada?!"grito Rin, logro separarse de Izumo y fue agarrar a Bon de la camisa para poder bajarlo al nivel de sus ojos

"Porque es la verdad"dijo Bon encogiéndose de hombros

"¡Pero es privado!"grito Rin sacudió a Bon de un lado a otro claramente enojado por lo que su pareja esta revelando

A Shima le pareció gracioso la escena que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de el, Bon y Rin se parecían un poco a los padre del mas alto, la madre de Bon tenia carácter, el único cambio que se iba a hacer era el mismo Bon que no iba a ser tímido como lo era el monje

"Es bonito verte enojado"dijo Bon uniendo sus labios con los de Rin mientras ponía sus mano en la caderas de Rin acercandolo a el, al principio el medio demonio se resistió pero lentamente fue cediendo al beso, cuando cedió totalmente al beso cambio sus manos de la camisa de Bon a su cuello y acerco mas su cuerpo al de su pareja

"¡No tienen que mostrar su amor enfrente de nosotros!"grito Shima obviamente enojado con la escena que estaba enfrente de el, era soltero y este tipo de escenas realmente le dolían

"Tu cállate eso es hermoso"dijo Izumo dándole un golpe a Shima en la cabeza

Todos veían la escena, la pareja no se vio afectada por el grito de Shima seguían en su mundo, aunque Yukio estaba feliz de que su hermano pudiera encontrar el amor tenia que parar con esto antes de que a Shima le explote la vena que se marcaba en su cuello, se aclaro la garganta dos veces ya que la primera fue ignorado

Rin se empezó a sonrojar por lo que acaba de hacer enfrente de todos sus amigos empujo a Bon con la fuerza suficiente para separarlo de el

"¡Idiota!"grito Rin entrando a la cocina

"Así que Rin es un tsundere"dijo Izumo viendo a la ventana donde estaba la cocina viendo a Rin sacando varios ingredientes, eso también eran buenas noticias la comida del medio demonio era deliciosa

"¡Que bien Rin cocinara!"grito Shima saltando de alegría y dejando de lado su enojo, esa felicidad estaba siendo compartida por todos en la habitación solo que no lo mostraban como el peli-rosado

"Seras una buena madre"dijo la ebria Shura, Rin decidió ignorar el comentario y siguió haciendo la comida 

"Cierto se me olvida ese detalle"dijo Shima"¿Cuales serán sus antojos mas comunes?"pregunto con una cara pensativa"¿Sukiyaki?"pregunto 

"¿Cual es la comida favorita de Bon?"pregunto Shiemi viendo cono sus amigos se ponían rígidos ante la pregunta

"¿Cual era tu comida favorita?"pregunto Shima viendo a su amigo de la infancia

"Katsudon"dijo Bon con cara inexpresiva

"No lo sabia"murmuró Konekomaru avergonzado de que no supiera algo que se supone que sabría hace años

"Entonces su antojo mas común sera Sukiyaki de Katsudon"confirmo Yukio escribiendo en una libreta"Ahora solo hay que encontrar un objeto donde sellar las llamas del bebe si llega a ser necesario"dijo cerrando la pequeña libreta

"Eso no sera necesario sensei"dijo Bon, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran sorprendidos

"El joven Suguro tiene razón"dijo Mephisto entrando por la puerta, todos se llevaron una sorpresa normalmente el director haría una entrada dramática"No es necesario matarme Rin"dijo una vez que esquivo el cuchillo que salió volando en su dirección"Pero lo que dijo Suguro es correcto sellar las llamas del bebe puede afectarle tal como hizo con Rin"dijo sacando una interrogativa de Yukio

"Pero Rin creció como un humano normal, el bebe puede hacer lo mismo"dijo Yukio frunciendo el ceño hacia Mephisto

"Puede en parte ser cierto, pero recuerda que Rin era muy agresivo cuando era un niño, esos solo eran sus instintos diciendo demostrara su fuerza a los demas"dijo Mephisto

"Yo pensé que solo era de cabeza caliente"murmuro Yukio

"¡Escuche eso!"grito Rin desde la cocina

"Si eso es cierto que vamos a hacer con Satán?"pregunto Yukio volviendo a fruncir el ceño

"Yo no me preocuparía por el"dijo Mephisto haciendo movimientos con la mano para decir que no importaba 

"¿Como que no me preocupe?¡Es Satan ya viste lo que hizo para conseguir a Rin, no dudo que haga lo mismo para obtener al hijo de Rin!"grito Yukio con tanta rabia que sorprendió a muchos

"Ya escuchaste"dijo Rin cortando unas verduras"Y deja de hacer eso"dijo en tono de regaño

Satan estaba pegado a su pierna mientras lloraba

"Se que no tengo una buena imagen pero eso duele"lloro Satan enterrando su cara contra la pierna de Rin

"Solo hay una manera de solucionarlo"dijo Rin con un brillo en los ojos que no causo confianza en el demonio mayor

"¿Eh?"pregunto Satán al ser sostenido de las brazos"¡Espera un momento!"grito al darse cuanta de lo que iba a hacer su hijo

"¡Ve y habla con el!"grito Rin aventando a su padre por la ventana de la cocina, Satan soltó un grito para nada masculino al salir volando por la ventana

"¡Sammy, atrapa a tu padre!"grito de alegría Satan al ver que se dirigía hacia su segundo hijo 

En la cabeza de Mephisto apareció una marca de enojo ante el apodo que su padre ocupo al dirigirse a el, en ves de extender sus brazos para atrapar al proyectil levanto su pierna y puso su pie donde iba a estar la cara de Satán

"¡Eso no!"grito en panico, pero el impacto fue inminente su cara hizo contacto con la suela del zapato de Mephisto, el resultado fue que saliera volando hacia Bon"¡Perfecto, bueno para nada sirve para algo y atrapame!"grito volviendo a ser feliz, su expresión cambio a una de horror al ver a Rin ponerse enfrente de su pareja con una pantufla en la mano"(Tan pronto despertó lo dones de una madre?¿Y de donde saco esa pantufla?)"se pregunto mentalmente, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al ser golpeado de nuevo en la cara y ser lanzado de nuevo a Mephisto que lo estaba esperando con su sombrilla a la mano

"¿Que pasa aquí?"pregunto Izumo muy confundida como todos los demas al ver como el director y su compañero de clases ocupaban a un hombre desconocido como bola de ping-pon

"Una muy larga historia"suspiro Bon viendo como los hermanos demonios se divertían con lo que estaban haciendo"Y ese hombre seria el padre de esos dos"soltó la bomba, era mejor soltarla en este momento que Satán estaba siendo ridiculizado

"¡¿Ese es Satan?!"grito Konekomaru siendo el que reacciona primero, siempre pensó que el Dios Demonio seria mas grande e intimidante, pero aquí estaba siendo usado como una pelota

"Si"suspiro Bon

"¡¿Pero como puede estar aqui?!"grito Konekomaru dando varios pasos hacia atrás siendo seguido un poco después por los demás

"Como digo es una muy larga historia"dijo Bon volviendo a ver a la familia, Satán en algún momento se había estrellado contar una pared

"¿Que les hice para merecer esto?"Satán todavía tenia la cara contra la pared mientras hacia la pregunta

"Me llamaste por ese apodo que odio, además venías volando hacia mi no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad"dijo Mephisto acomodándose el sombrero

"Insultaste a Bon"dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la cocina

"Mensaje recibido"dijo Satan haciendo los intentos de levantarse pero fallando miserablemente"(Los golpes de la pantufla duelen mas que los de la sombrilla)"pensó, despues de varios intentos logro levantarse y vio a los estuiadiantes asustados que estaban del otro lado de la habitación"Esta no era la manera en que quería presentarme a los amigos de mi hijo"susurro  para si mismo"¡Hola supongo que ese bueno par...."sus palabras murieron al sentir el aura de Rin a sus espaldas"¡Digo Ryuji-kun dijo quien soy!"el sonido de un disparo interrumpió su monologo, bajando para ver a su pecho vio la bala abollada que salió de la arma de Yukio"(Supongo que era de esperarse)"se dijo a si mismo dirigiendo su mirada a Yukio que tenia una expresión de un odio muy intenso en la cara"(Verlo dirigirse de esa manera hacia mi duele)"pensó tristemente"Yuki..."volvio a ser interrumpido por la ráfaga de balas que se dirigía a el 

Después de descargar 4 cartuchos de balas en Satan, Yukio se estaba preparando para recargar otro en la arma solo para ser interrumpido por Rin

"Ya es suficiente Yukio"dijo Rin negando con la cabeza

"¡¿Como puedes estar tan calmado?!"grito Yukio haciendo que todos se estremeciron por el tono que tenia el normalmente calmado Yukio"¡Mato a nuestro padre y causo la Noche Azul!"grito de nuevo intentando volver a cargar la pistola

"¡Yukio!"grito Rin aplicando la fuerza suficiente en el brazo de su hermano para que soltara el arma, no el importo que esa cara de odio fuera dirigida hacia el, soltando el brazo de su hermano se aproximo hacia Satan que estaba mirando el suelo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su padre este se acerco lentamente para enterrar su cara contra su pecho, podía sentir que su camisa se empezaba a mojar"Primero que nada cálmate Yukio, hay que hablar como personas civilizadas y no intentes levantar el arma"dijo una vez que vio de reojo a su hermano agachado para recojer el arma"Ustedes también siéntense puedo ver que tiene preguntas y no te preocupes Konekomaru no les hará nada ahora solo es un gatito"dijo arrastrando a Satán para que se pudieran sentar para acomodarse y que Satan seguirá enterrando su cara en el pecho de Rin"Y como dijo Bon es una larga historia así que pónganse cómodos"dijo ya sentado con Satan a su lado


	8. Capitulo 8

"No creo ninguna palabra"dijo Yukio con el ceño fruncido

Ya habían contado la historia de como los hermanos Okumura habían nacido, la razón de la Noche Azul y la conversacion que Satán había tenido con los altos mandos del Vaticano, Shima y Izumo tenían la cara impasible todavía procesando la información, Shiemi ya se había relajado visiblemente mientras Konekomaru también se había relajado pero aun seguía tenso por la presencia del Dios Demonio

"Lo creas o no, solo es la verdad"dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona"Algo se quema"dijo oliendo el aire

"¡Ah la comida!"grito Rin azotando sus manos en la mesa haciendo sobre saltar a los Exwire que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos"¡Vamos viejo suéltame necesito ir a salvar la comida!"grito tratando de sacar a Satan de el, en cambio el demonio mayor solo enterró su cara en el estomago de Rin"¡Ah, no tengo tiempo para esto"dijo empezando a caminar arrastrando a Satán con el 

"Eso es curioso de ver"dijo Izumo viendo a la puerta donde el par había desparecido, en su mente deseaba que Rin alcanzara a salvar la comida, suspiro de alivio cuando vio a través de la ventana que el medio demonio suspiro de alivio al levantar la tapa de la olla que estaba en la estufa, a su lado Shima también suspiro de alivio

"¿Y Yukio?"pregunto Rin asomándose por la ventana de la cocina

"Se fue cuando todos estaban distraídos viéndote salvar la comida y el joven Suguro viéndote mover las caderas"dijo Mephisto ahora sentado en el lugar de Yukio ya con un plato enfrente de el, Bon le envió una mirada de muerte por el comentario pero no negó la acusación

"Si, si Bon le veía el trasero a Rin pero ya puedes servir la comida?"pregunto Shima moviendo sus palillos

Rin con las mejillas pintadas de rojo empezó a servir la comida aunque se le hacia difícil con Satán todavía pegado a su pierna

"Vamos bebe gigante la comida ya esta servida"dijo Rin cuando arrastro a su padre a su correspondiente silla, suspiro cuando el demonio mayor se abrazo mas a su pierna"Sabes que Yukio no iba a ser fácil de ganarte su confianza, incluso yo dude demasiado pero se fue cuando hable con Shiro"dijo

"Pero duele que uno de mis hijos me tenga tanto odio"dijo Satán enseñando su cara con lagrimas

"No va a ser fácil pero trata de ganarte su confianza y porfavor no lo lleves a Gehena para hablar"dijo Rin con mirada suplicante

"No lo haré el tiene mas parte humana que de demonio solo llevarlo ahí lo podría matar"dijo Satán limpiándose las lagrimas con su saco 

"Y aunque pueda ir a Gehema solo no lo hagas"dijo Rin empezando a servir la comida que era curry y onigiris 

"Desde el campamento no hemos provado tu curry"dijo Shima con la cara enterrada en su plato

"Esa fue la primera vez que comimos algo hecho por Rin"dijo Izumo masticando con los ojos cerrados"Conseguiste una buena esposa idiota"Bon sonrio contra sus palillos y Rin se limito a lanzarle un trozo de zanahoria, que la chica de pelo morado esquivo fácilmente"¿Quieres una pelea de comida?"pregunto agarrando un onigiri

"¡Adelante!"grito Rin levantándose de su asiento con onigiris en cada una de sus manos

"Izumo-chan no desperdicies la comida de Rin-chan, además enserio vas a luchas contra un embarazado?"pregunto Shima deteniendo los movimientos de la chica de pelo morado

"Cierto"dijo Izumo volviendo a su asiento para después dar un mordisco al onigiri que estuvo a punto de lanzarle a Rin

"¡Oye!"grito Rin, no le gustaba que lo trataran como una flor, además ni sabía si estaba embarazado en primer lugar

"Nieto"susurro Satan viendo a su plato de curry

"Si tanto quieres nietos"empezó Mephisto llamando la atención de todos a ellos"¿Porque no dejas que Iblis y Amaimon consigan pareja?"pregunto

"¡Porque son mis bebes!"grito Satán haciendo un puchero

"¿Y Rin no es tu bebe?"pregunto haciendo que Satán se quedara callado

"¡Claro que lo es!"grito Satán con un puchero en la cara"Pero sabes como son esos 2, si llegan a conseguir pareja no me preocuparía por ellos, si no por su pareja"dijo sin expresión en la cara

"¿Es broma verdad?"pregunto Shima con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Como quisiera que fuera asi"contesto Satán 

"No era de sorprender, no conocemos a Iblis pero si a Amaimon, ¿Recuerdan en el campamento que quería jugar con Rin?"pregunto Izumo, los demás asintieron ante la pregunta"Y todos estamos de acuerdo que eso no era un juego"dijo

"Además ¿Porque ellos tienen que conseguir pareja cuando tengo 6 hijos dominantes?"pregunto Satán alzando una ceja a Mephisto que desvío la vista mientras silbaba 

"Nadie soporta mi excéntrica personalidad"dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa"Y mis hermanos no se quedan atrás, lo que no están tan mal de la cabeza son Iblis, Amaimon y Rin"dijo, todos se quedaron callados y Satan no pudo contradecir ese razonamiento, por mas curioso que parezca sus hijos sumisos eran los mas normalitos 

"Mis ilusiones de tener nietos de parte de todos mis hijos se fue"dijo Satán con una nube depresiva arriba de su cabeza

"Por lo menos vas a tener nietos de parte de tus 2 hijos menores"dijo Mephitos encogiéndose de hombros

"¿2 hijos menores?"pregunto Rin confundido

"Tu y Yukio ¿Quienes mas?"pregunto Mephisto con burla"Yukio ya esta dando señales de que su sangre demoniaca esta despertando en el"dijo

"¡Pensé que el era 100% humano!"grito Rin sorprendido con la nueva información

"Puede que el halla sido débil en el útero y por ello no desarrollo su lado demoniaco desde que era un feto, pero la sangre de nuestro padre es muy fuerte y como ya no es débil esa sangre esta despertando"dijo Mephisto sirviéndose mas onigiri y arriba de ellos una cucharada de curry"En unos meses tendrá las misma características que tu y como son gemelos estoy 80% seguro que el también sera sumiso"dijo con la cuchara colgando de su boca 

"Eso sin duda no el va a gustar"dijo Rin, si Yukio ya odiaba a los demonios con todo su ser no quiere imaginar cuando se convierta en mitad demonio

Izumo le estaba dando una mirada intensa a Shima que se estaba retorciéndose en su asiento 

"Izumo-chan ¿Porque me ves así?"pregunto Shima con nerviosismo

"Por nada"dijo Izumo quitando su mirada y volviendo a ser su habitual yo"(Tengo mucho que hablar con Paku)"es una lastima que ya no este en el programa de los exorcistas se ha estado perdiendo varias cosas suculentas, la próxima vez que se junten para comer la invitara y sin duda tendría que invitarla cuando Rin empieze a mostrar su vientre de embarazo, a ella le gustan los fanfiction con temática omegaverse y sin duda le gustaría ver a un hombre embarazado en la vida real 

"Por mas que quiera quedarme, mi tiempo en Assiah se esta acabando y sera mejor que vuelva antes de que tus hermanos mayores destruyan medio castillo o haga que Asshia sufra una alteración por mi presencia"dijo Satan levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a Rin

"Sabes que en algún momento Yukio empezara a hablar contigo, solo dale tiempo"dijo Rin dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Satanás

"Lo espero con muchas ansias"dijo Satanás con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, momentos después desapareció en un torbellino de fuego azul

"Estas despertando tus dones de madre al poder calmar a un llorón como lo es nuestro padre"dijo Mephisto con sus típica sonrisa y con los dedos cruzados enfrente de el, movió su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar un onigiri"La comida no se avienta hermanito, necesitas comerla ya que estas comiendo por dos y incluso yo al ser un demonio no me rebajaría al enfrentarme a un embarazado"ahora se tuvo que quitar de su asiento viendo la lluvia de cubiertos que callo"Por cierto Rin, tu celo na ha terminado"el medio demonio se quedo quieto ante las palabras del director de la escuela

"¿Disculpa?"pregunto Rin parpadeando como un búho

"Y eso me dice que no has leído el libro o por lo menos no completo"suspiro Mephisto pasándose la mano por la cara"El ciclo de un demonio sumiso dura aproximadamente 1 semana eso si no tienes alguien que te ayude"dijo viendo a Bon que su cubrió el sonrojo con la mano"Si tuvieras ayuda dura aproximadamente 2 a 3 días y solo ha pasado un dia, así que toma un regalo de mi parte joven Suguro estoy bastante seguro que se te acabaron el dia de ayer"dijo lanzándole un frasco de pastillas a Bon"¡Ahora me tengo que ir tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!"grito saltando por una ventana

"¿Cuando sera el dia que lo veamos salir de un lugar como una persona normal?"pregunto Izumo 

"Bueno el director no es un humano"dijo Shima con una sonrisa

"Bon ¿Que te dio el director?"pregunto Konekomaru acercándose a su compañero"Oh"vio lo que decía el frasco y no pudo evitar que su cara explotara en rojo

"¿Que es?"pregunto Shima intrigado por el comportamiento del monje rapado de la habitación"No sabia que tenias ese problema"dijo de manera calmada"¡¿Que dije?!"grito cuando esquivo un puñetazo de Bon

"¡No tengo disfunción eréctil!"grito Bon aun intentando de darle un puñetazo al chico de pelo rosado

"¡¿Entonces porque las necesitas si no tienes ese problema?!"grito Shima aun esquivando los puñetazos de su compañero

"¡Simplemente Rin es insaciable cuando esta en celo!"grito Bon haciendo que Shima se detuviera y pudiera darle al fin ese puñetazo

"¡Eso es privado idiota!"grito Rin con la cara sonrojada y ahora el dando un puñetazo a Bon

"¡Lo siento!"grito Bon tratando de atrapar los puñetazos de Rin

"Después de todo Rin es un tsundere"dijo Izumo viendo como los golpes no se detenían"Shiemi ven tenemos mucho que planear para los siguientes días"tenían que descubrir una manera para ver la acción sin que Rin las terminará convirtiéndolas en cenizas por interrumpirlos 

"¡Si vamos!"grito la rubia entusiasmada con la idea"¿Vas a invitar a Paku-san a la diversión?"pregunto

"Por supuesto"dijo Izumo saliendo por la puerta y siendo seguida por la rubia

"Eres...un idiota"los golpes de Rin habían bajado de intensidad para apenas ser toques

"¿Rin estas bien?"pregunto Bon preocupado por el cambio de actitud de Rin, levanto la cara de su pareja sintiendo que estaba caliente y no tardo en atar los puntos"Chicos sera mejor que esta vez si se vayan al edificio"dijo pasando su mano pot el cabello del medio demonio que estaba empezando a acurrucarse en el 

"¿Porque?"pregunto Shima confundido y masajeando el área donde recibió el golpe

"Porque Rin esta entrando en otra etapa de celo"dijo Bon pasando sus manos por la espalda de Rin ganando un ronroneo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros dos chicos lo escucharan"Y recuerda que sus instintos se hacen cargo y no estamos en la habitación como para que nos quedemos allí"dijo

"¿Lo van a hacer...?"pregunto Shima aturdido"Genial no tenias que decir eso ahora ya no podre ver el comedor de la misma manera que antes, vamos Neko tenemos que darles espacio"arrastro a un aturdido Konekomaru fuera del comedor, ya estaban en la salida del edificio cuando un gemido particularmente fuerte sonó"Por lo meno esperen a que salgamos del edificio"murmuró por lo bajo aun arrastrando al monje calvo"¿Donde fueron las chicas?"le pregunto a nadie en particular


End file.
